


THE RADIANCE OF THE KING

by AngelaVargas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, New enemies, Romance, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas
Summary: “What I want, more than anything, is to turn back time a little. I hate what the world has become now...” He said as he laid a bouquet of Flowers on his Younger Brother’s grave... “I wish... I wish I could’ve met you while you were alive... it hurts when you took that punch for Luffy right? If only I was there I would take that punch for you... I will give up everything for you... I-I would die for you.”Portgas D. Abel, Brother to Portgas D. Ace... a Young wanderer who travelled the world and acquired the Mythical Sand of Time from the Tomb of the Great Kings. A Mythical zoan type Devil Fruit User the Tori Tori No Mi Model: Thunderbird. What trouble is going to come next. What Troubles and Fortunes Lies ahead for the Young Man, What will he do to save the ones he loved, What will he Sacrifice for the Freedom of those he held so dear?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THIS FANFIC! ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ODA-SAN.
> 
> NOTE : OH! ACE, AND THATCH ARE ALIVE... WHITEBEARD DIED BUT REVIVED IN A FEW CHAPTER ALONG WITH ROGER. 
> 
> I DON’T KNOW HOW OLD MARCO IS SO HIS AGE... SO HE’S THE SAME AGE AS ABEL IN THIS STORY.
> 
> YEP... THIS STORY IS DIFFERENT SO DEAL WITH IT... MY STORY MY RULE...
> 
> WARNING!: TIME TRAVEL / YAOI

**“** No time for rest  
No pillow for my head  
Nowhere to run from this  
No way to forget  
  
Around the shadows creep  
Like friends, they cover me  
Just wanna lay me down and finally  
Try to get some sleep  
  
We carry on through the storm  
Tired soldiers in this war  
Remember what we're fighting for **”**

**-BATTLEFIELD BY SVRCINA**

**  
** **[GREEN ISLAND]**

 **  
** A lone figure dressed in an amorphous black overcoat with a ragged ends stood in front of the two graves in Green Island, The Man sat down in front of Portgas D. Ace’s Grave Stone

  
“What I want, more than anything, is to turn back the time even if it is a little. I hate what the world has become now...” He said as he laid a bouquet of Flowers on his younger Brother’s grave... “I wish... I wish I could’ve met you while you were alive... it hurts when you took that punch for Luffy right? If only I was there I would take that punch for you... I will give up everything for you... I-I would die for you.”

  
He remembered his failure due to his Ignorance and Negligent attitude towards his Younger Brother... Due to that... Ace Paid the Price

  
**[VERY SHORT FLASHBACK]**

  
_He stared at the Screen in shock, horror, Pain and Anger as the Lava Fist went through Ace’s stomach. He knew for the fact that Sakazuki Akainu is relentless when it comes to his enemies and this is one of those feats..._

  
_Sakazuki Akainu killed Ace..._

  
_He watched in horror as Ace fell into the arms of his little brother. Monkey D. Luffy... whatever they’re talking about it’s heart breaking just by the look of the young Pirate’s face..._

  
_And then..._

  
_Ace breathed his Last..._

  
_He could feel his world tumbling down as the cries of the young Pirate echoed throughout the battlefield._

  
**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** The man stood up and stepped back... but before he leaves he turned back and said

  
“If fate weren’t against us meeting... you could’ve known me as your Older Brother... My name is Abel... Portgas D. Abel...” He said as he walks away from the grave back to his ship.

  
He set sail towards Marineford, he’ll be arriving by midnight where only few Marines would be guarding, he already got what he need. He don’t care if he Pissed whatever Deity is up there for messing up with Time. He’ll do this for Ace... and Luffy... He doesn’t care if he’s going to lose something in exchange, what he’s about to do is for the Person he was supposed to protect. He strapped his belt on the Dagger containing the Sand of Time is within reach, he’s ready...

  
**[TIMESKIP]**

 **  
** As he was Sailing Abel was asking forgiveness on what he’s about to do, he knew he’ll definitely defying not only Time but Death as well... He’s betting his Life for Ace and he’s dead set on doing what he should have done long ago...

  
**_“Are you really sure you want to do that?”_** A cloaked figure asked holding a scythe. **_“Are you really betting your own life for just one boy that you didn’t even care about before?”_**

 ** _  
_** “That was a Mistake... A Big Mistake...” Abel stated quietly. “I’m stupid for that... I thought I never cared about him, but when I saw him up there for execution... I was so wrong for not caring for him at all.”

  
**_“Are you willing to throw your life away?”_** The cloaked figure asked. **_“Not only you want to Defy Me but Time as well? You got guts boy.”_**

 ** _  
_** “I’m willing to gamble anything... My Life For His... that’s all there is...” Abel stated.

  
**_“Let’s make a Bet... if you make it before the Bearer of the Magma can hit the Fire boy, I will reward you, it’s up to you how you do it. But if you Fail... you and that Boy Will Die and with no chance of being reincarnated.”_** The Cloaked Figure said.

  
“You’re on... Will of Death...” Abel Grinned.

  
And with that the Cloaked Figure disappeared... Abel continued his Quest.

  
**[MARINEFORD, MIDNIGHT]**

 **  
** Sengoku was thinking over Retiring when a Marine Soldier came running to his office.

  
“Sir... at the execution ground an intruder, Vice-admiral Garp is already heading there, sir.”

  
Sengoku stood up from his chair, how did an intruder came here without anyone noticing until it’s too late? Everyone is still shaken at the war and that’s 2 Years ago, who could this  intruder be?

  
As he got there he was greeted by several fallen bodies of Marine Soldiers, Garp was standing right before this Intruder, Sengoku stood beside his Old Friend whom he noticed a little pale

  
“You’re too slow for a Fleet-Admiral...” A Low and Dangerous voice called out a little distance away from them.

  
Sengoku put his attention at the intruder only to choke from shock...

  
_‘No... it can’t be... he’s dead... he shouldn’t be alive after receiving a blow from Akainu.’_ He thought in dread. _‘Is this even real or Portgas D. Ace is Haunting us?’_

 _  
_ There sitting right where Portgas D. Ace died in the battlefield was a Man who had the uncanny resemblance to the said Boy who died by the hands of Sakazuki... the Man before them was grinning similar to that smug grin that Portgas D. Ace use.

  
“Nice to meet you... Dogs of the Government, tell me... Are you two Happy of murdering a Child who didn’t even commit the same Sin of his Father?” The man asked grinning maliciously.

  
“Who are you... you can’t be Portgas D. Ace...” Sengoku demanded.

  
“Heeh~! The name is Abel... Portgas D. Abel, the First Born Child.” He said. “Now answer my Question... Are you two Happy of murdering a Child who didn’t even commit the same Sin of his Father?”

  
Garp flinched at the question.

  
“It’s not Murder, it’s bringing forth Justice.” Sengoku stated firmly.

  
“Justice you say? You’re just blaming a child for the sins of his father... are you that bitter for losing Corazon that day, so you did it in order to Spite and waged war against Whitebeard? And in hopes to kill the era of Piracy?” Abel shot back silencing the Fleet-Admiral. “Even if Whitebeard dies, the era of pirates won’t die... the Cycle will only repeat itself.”

  
“You-!” Sengoku snapped.

  
“You want to arrest me? Don’t bother, I can get in and out of Prison if I want to, besides... you don’t want to cause a Massive Thunderstorm Surge if you mess with me right?” Abel taunted.

  
Then the said man turned to Garp who was quiet the whole time.

  
“And you... I’ve never been so disappointed in my whole life, you were there with them in the battlefield and you didn’t do a Damn thing to help them.” Abel stated coldly as an Electromagnetic Field starting to rise.

  
Garp choked at the words thrown at him... it was the same as Dadan’s

  
“You stood there and let my Brother Die, you cared more about your damn job than your Family, the Hero of the Navy, I hope you’re Proud of yourself... why didn’t you help him, why didn’t you do something...” Abel stated darkly as thunder starting to rumble in the sky. “What about your Grandson? Have you ever considered how he feels about his Older Brother?”

  
Garp looked away, the Shame he felt before came back a Hundred Folds...

  
“Luffy loved Ace more than anything in this World, As much as it hurts me losing Ace, the boy, Luffy got it worse when Ace died Right here where I am sitting right now, I went to Ace’s Grave this morning and yet you don’t have the guts to even apologize to him and ask his forgiveness.” Abel spats in an unforgiving way. “What are you going to say for yourself... Monkey D. Garp?”

  
Sengoku noticed that Garp was shaking, he knew the man was hurting what this man, Abel had just said all of it went straight to Garp’s heart... Lucky no one is around only the Three of them

  
“I know I messed up... I’m not a better Grandfather like I should have, but... Damn it! If I could turn back time I would do something about it even if it kills me! If only...” Garp cried out as he fell on his knees. “If only I could turn back the time even if it is a little... I would save Ace...”

  
Sengoku looked down at his friend in shock, he would defy the Government for Roger’s Son... Garp had never been the same ever since Ace Died, and the man right in front of them are Opening the Healing wound Brutally just by sitting there and talking to them about what happened Two Years ago, his looks didn’t help at all because he had the same face as Ace only older looking. Abel, leaned back for a moment only to retrieve something behind him... it looks like a Dagger... a Golden Dagger, is the Man going to kill them with only a Dagger.

  
“After Ace's Death...” Abel began gaining both the elders’ attention. “I studied hard... so hard that I managed to stumbled upon an Artefact... an Artefact that have the Power to turn back time or forward rather.”

  
Abel showed the two Elders the Dagger, the Blade tip was made of Silver and the Dull side is a Hard Glass Containing the Golden Sand of Time.

  
“How did you... I thought the Sand of Time is only a Myth!” Sengoku cried out.

  
“There are times that an Existence of something Be it a Human, Animal or Things becomes Legend Overtime it only becomes a Myth since no one can find it... if Only you know how and where to look you’ll find it.” Abel shot back.

  
“What are you going to do with that Dagger?” Garp asked anxiously.

  
“To win a Bet...” Abel grinned.

  
“A Bet...” Sengoku said incredulously.

  
“Yes... A Bet... I’ve never been a Good Big Brother to Ace and he Paid the Price for it, so this time... For his and Luffy’s Sake... I will do what I should have done a very long time ago.” Abel stated as he stabbed the ground with the Dagger.

  
“Abel... What...” Garp began...

  
“I’ll turn back time to where before our loss began... Remember this Garp... even if I die trying... I will always bring something down with me, no matter how many lives I’ll take... For Ace and Luffy, I’ll do anything for them and not even Death can stop me.” Abel began as he pressed the Reverse Button to the Time where Marineford is still at War with Whitebeard.

  
Both Sengoku and Garp felt like they were falling and everything they saw began to fade and the Last thing the heard is Abel’s voice

  
“I will surely come this time... I will save Ace even if I’m the one who’s going to die...”

  
And everything faded into nothingness.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS IN A HURRY TYPING THIS CHAPTER...

**“** And meet me on the battlefield  
Even on the darkest night  
I will be your sword and shield,  
Your camouflage, and you will be mine  
  
Echoes of the shots ring out  
We may be the first to fall  
Everything could stay the same  
Or we could change it all  
  
Meet me on the battlefield **”**

**-BATTLEFIELD BY SVRCINA**

**  
[MARINEFORD]**

**  
** Sengoku and Garp flinched and blinked as they found themselves standing at the Scaffold as they wait for the time of the Execution of Portgas D. Ace... Garp and Sengoku looked at each other with anxiety and worry, Portgas D. Abel did send both of them in Marineford before Ace’s Death Happened and they did heard that Abel would definitely come. They have no idea what kind of Power the man had, if he managed to get in Marineford without noticing... then they’ll be losing the battle when the man Arrives.

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN SABAODY ARCHIPELAGO]**

 **  
** Abel flapped his wings not caring if he’s causing a massive storm in the sea, he left his boat in Sabaody under the care of the Dark King Rayleigh, he left something to the said man for Rayleigh to give to Ace when he meets the Young Man.

  
**[FLASHBACK, 3 HOURS AGO]**

 **  
** _He put down his Quill and let the Ink dry as he finished his Journal, he tucked several photos of him, his family and few pictures of him and baby Ace._

_  
“Are you sure about this?” Rayleigh asked._

_  
He chuckled and leaned back_

_  
“I’ve never been a Good Big Brother to Ace, I know Dad and Mom are very disappointed at me for neglecting Ace... that’s why I’m going to do this... I’ll go to Marineford and save him like I should have.” He said as he drinks his Sake._

_  
“No one’s blaming you, you know.” Shakky said softly._

_  
“Yeah... I’m leaving my Belongings to you Rayleigh, Hand it over only to someone you would know best to entrust it... Give my Journal to Ace if you have time, I know you’ll go and swim wherever they’ll be at once the War is done, just don’t get my Journal Wet.” He stated._

_  
Rayleigh laughed at that statement and waved him goodbye._

_  
“Don’t worry... I’ll make sure your message will be passed on to Ace.”_

_  
And he believed..._

_  
_ **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** And after that he just flew in the sky, in his Full Thunderbird Form. He ignored the Storm he’s causing as he fly towards Marineford, the War might be starting from where he is now. He can feel it... he had to Hurry.

  
**[MARINEFORD EXECUTION GROUND]**

 **  
** Sengoku and Garp are restless, the war had started and the person they’ve been waiting for is not yet in the field... they noticed the Skies getting a little darker and that feeling they felt before came... they could feel the Electromagnetic Pulse in the air, Abel is close. They jumped when a roar of thunder resounded throughout the battlefield.

  
**[ACE’S VIEW]**

 **  
** This is not a game anymore.

  
This is war.

  
As much as he knows his brother is ready to die at any moment when he decided to become a pirate it doesn't mean Ace would just let his brother die like that because of him.

  
After all, he's the second person he wanted to be King.

  
**_Spark…_**

  
It feels so nice…to know that even with the upcoming death he will get…it feels so nice that it's so frustrating…knowing that he still have the **will** to live.

  
_Just a little more_

 _  
_ _Live…_

 _  
_ _Live…_

 _  
_ _And you will have it…_

  
"ACE!" Luffy's voice reached him and was shocked to see he's right in front of him. Ace tried to wake up from the heat surrounding him – the same heat that wants to let go no matter what.

  
_Come on…_

  
He only registered the inflating body of his brother and the supposed the executioner that made a key for his Sea-stones cuffs – then…

  
_FINALLY!_

  
He busted in flames and warmth – scolding his brother and forming the crest of Whitebeard in fire – making it known to all of his comrades that he is…

  
_Free…_

  
"ACE!" He heard them shouting in glee and victory yet the war is still going – they need to escape the hell of suffocation they called **_Justice_**. He punched, kicked ass, yelled and cursed his way through the mass of white and blue and stopped…because now his father decided his death this very day…and he can't go against the word of his father and captain.

  
"Oyaji…" He bit his lower lip and tried to prevent himself from tearing up. It was the only way for them to escape this place and be free again in the sea.

  
"Ace…" Whitebeard looked at him with dignity and pride and love. "Am I good father to you…?"

  
_He is…_

 _  
_ _And he will always be…_

  
"Of course…!" He prostrated because this man deserved his respect and love – both of them accepted each other and both deserved it.

  
**_Frizzle…_**

  
Ace felt something inside him but he can't comprehend what is it and the only thing he knows is that the War is coming its end…many have sacrificed, have died, have fought just to save him. Even his father sacrificed his beloved ship, his family, his life to take him back but the Marines would not let them take the victory, they will do everything just to kill him – the son of the demon, the Pirate King: Gold Roger.

  
That's when Akainu started insulting Whitebeard and Ace saw red – even with his brother and comrades yelling at him to ignore the Marine Admiral – he can't!

  
"Don't insult the man who saved my life!" He roared in madness and anger, "The name of this Era…is Whitebeard!" He attacked but was futile to do so. The goddamn Admiral is strong but he can't when…

  
_Luffy…!_

 **_  
_ ** **_Frizzle…_ **

  
He panicked and thought in a second what should he do, he unconsciously run towards his brother who was about to receive Akainu's magma fist. But someone stopped him from saving his brother and tried to fight him off again, "NO!"

  
_No! Not Luffy, you bastard! What should I do? I need to save my little brother…! If only…if only I have more power to save him then I will use it!_

  
**_Frizzle…_**

  
Seconds went by and then Jinbei tried to fight the Admiral but Luffy was weakened because of exhaustion and wounds he received since in Impel Down. It was like a time bomb…ticking and taunting him of what is going to happen.

  
Pacifistas and Vice Admirals fought him – not letting him go near Luffy – "Get the hell out of the way!" He shouted and struggled but… "LUFFY!" Even with Jinbei helping Luffy, Akainu still got his way and shot a liquid flame of magma at his little brother.

  
_If only…if only I have more power to save him then I will use it…_

  
But it was too late for that… He pushed forward he had to Protect Luffy, he had to protect Luffy even if it means his life will be forfeited.

  
**[A LITTLE DISTANCE FROM MARINEFORD]**

 **  
** He had to go faster he can’t lose! No! Fly Faster! Thunder roared in the skies as he let out a frustrated cry. He flapped his wings faster gathering storm clouds, bolts of thunder rained down from the Stormy Skies.

  
He could see the war is waging on... He saw the Rubber Boy managed to set his Younger Brother Free and watched them run only for Ace to stop. Whatever is going on in the Battlefield is driving him mad! Why can’t that idiot hold on to his Temper!

  
Abel’s heart stopped at what’s going to happen next! NO! Fly Faster!

  
_Faster!_

  
_Faster!_

  
_Throw all cautions in the wind and go save Ace!_

  
His blood was pumping too fast as fast as his heart... he had to go even faster, with one huge flap of his wings and his vision went black as he darted forward towards his Younger Brother, the Last thing he remember is colliding with Ace’s body, Pushing him away and a burning white hot pain tore throughout his Body.

  
**[SENGOKU AND GARP’S VIEW]**

 **  
** Sengoku could only watch as Ace Darted forward to save his younger brother, Garp darted towards Akainu Haki Coated fist raised, but then something Black Darted towards Ace out of nowhere and blood sprayed from where Akainu was standing... Black Feathers rained down like snow...

  
What was that...

  
Wait...

  
**_“I will surely come this time... I will save Ace even if I’m the one who’s going to die...”_**

  
Abel! He did come... but...

  
**[AT THE PLAZA]**

 **  
** The fight paused when an unknown figure came darting in pushing Fire-Fist Ace to his Younger Brother, but then there’s still blood Spilled, who’s blood was spilled...

  
“A...ce...” A Pained yet relieved voice called out weakly yet still audible.

  
The Dark Mass of smoke cleared out revealing a Man with uncannily resemblance to Fire-Fist though Older and had longer hair. Who was this man? Where did he came from and why? Why did he take the Fatal Attack for Fire-Fist?

  
**[ABEL’S VIEW]**

 **  
** He smiled at the Horrified look on his younger brother’s face, despite the pain and agony he gave his brother a loving and relieved smile... he’s alright and he had just got Akainu where he wanted the man to be for his next act of Defiance towards Time... Oh he’s going to be pissed.

  
“Ace... I’m glad... You’re alright...” He said as he coughed up some blood.

  
“Wh-wha-?” Was all Ace could come up with...

  
“You’re alright... That’s all there is...” He smiled.

  
Then Akainu just had to ruin it

  
“Who are you!? How dare you interfere the Justice that I am about to bring against the Son of the Demon!”

  
Wincing and coughing up some blood, Abel turned his head to look at his adversary.

  
“Demon you say? Who do you think is the real Demon here...” He growled stubbornly. “Get you Filthy Hands off of my Little Brother.”

  
“Brother... So you’re Related to the Son of the Demon?” Akainu snarled.

  
Abel grinned in defiance as he slid out his Dagger

  
“You think a Dagger can Kill me? I’ll kill you before you could even la-” The Magma Weilder taunted only to be cut off when the Dagger buried hilt deep on his chest, there was this impossible pain coursing throughout his Logia Body.

  
**_Click!_**

 ** _  
_** “If I’m going down... I’ll take you down with me...” Abel grinned as he pushed the Forward Button, the Dagger was set on 43 Years Forward.

  
A Powerful wave coursed through out the field surrounding Akainu as Abel forced himself away from the man as the said man was Aging fast. The Dagger cracked at the force and shattered as it gave its last Sand of Time. Akainu became too Old after the Dagger shattered and Abel collapsed on his Younger Brother’s Arms. He just laid there dying... well... he gambled everything including his life... no matter... Ace is alive, that’s all it mattered.

  
**[NORMAL VIEW]**

 **  
** Everyone watched in horror as the Admiral of Lava aged too fast, what did that Man do to the Admiral to age that fast, but the said man collapsed on Fire-Fist’s Arms clearly bleeding to death. And much to the surprise of those who are in the battlefield, the Aged Admiral collapsed on the ground uselessly.

  
The War was in a standstill, until Fire-Fist spoke up in a broken voice.

  
“Oi... Wh-Are you...” He called out only to be cut off when the Nameless person who saved him envelope him in a weak yet loving embrace...

  
“I’m glad you’re alive... Ace... Little Brother...” The Nameless man chuckled weakly.

  
“Wh-Wha-?” Ace and Luffy chorused in shock.

  
People nearby cried out in shock that Fire-Fist had an Older Brother. Garp walked up to the trio and cried out

  
“Abel... Tell me... is this what you meant ‘To Win A Bet’? You... Dying!? Why?!”

  
The said Male couldn’t move, he doesn’t have much strength left and just said

  
“I didn’t expect it to go this way, but... it’s alright... Ace is alive, that’s all it Matters.”

  
“Abel... You! You’re leaving your Younger Brother behind... Again! Is this what you really wanted to happen!?” Garp raged as tears started to gather in his eyes.

  
Abel was quiet for a moment as he coughed up blood again, he could feel Ace cringed as blood sliding down on his back.

  
“I’ve never been a Good Older Brother to Ace, I thought I never cared about him because he could take care of himself, but...” He started only to cough violently as he was choking on his own blood. “But I- It was a Mistake... A Big Mistake...”

  
He held Ace as tight as his diminishing strength could...

  
“I’m stupid for that... I thought I never cared about him, but when I saw him up there for execution... I was so wrong for not caring for him at all. My Ignorance and Negligence got ahead of me and Ace paid that Price...” Abel cried out as tears falls freely from his eyes. “I don’t expect Ace to Forgive me, He can be angry and hate me for that, but that’s fine by me... All I need to know is that He’s Fine... But... I...”

  
Abel’s arms fell limp on Ace’s side as his strength left him, his time is running out so

  
“Nii-chan is very sorry... Ace... I should’ve been there when you needed nii-chan the most... I’m so sorry...” Abel cried but he smiled as his heart is skipping a beat squeezing and suffocating him. “But... you’re fine now... I know you will... I just wanted you to know that... You are loved Ace, so don’t feel that you are all alone, there are people who loved you and want you to live... Remember this... even if the World is against you, know that there are people who are always on your side... Live on... and be happy... My Beloved Brother... Ace...”

  
And with that Abel breathed his Last, leaning heavily on his little brother’s arms...

  
**[ACE’S VIEW]**

  
“Oi... Wh-Are you...” He called out only to be cut off when the Nameless person who saved him envelope him in a weak yet loving embrace...

  
“I’m glad you’re alive... Ace... Little Brother...” The Nameless man chuckled weakly.

  
“Wh-Wha-?” Ace and Luffy chorused in shock.

  
People nearby cried out in shock that Fire-Fist had an Older Brother. Garp walked up to the trio and cried out

  
“Abel... Tell me... is this what you meant ‘To Win A Bet’? You... Dying!? Why?!”

  
The said Male he was holding couldn’t move, he could tell that this man, Abel he doesn’t have much strength left and just said

  
“I didn’t expect it to go this way, but... it’s alright... Ace is alive, that’s all it Matters.”

  
“Abel... You! You’re leaving your Younger Brother behind... Again! Is this what you really wanted to happen!?” Garp raged as tears started to gather in his eyes.

  
Abel was quiet for a moment as he coughed up blood again, he could feel the blood sliding down on his back... warm but the body he’s holding is slowly becoming colder.

  
“I’ve never been a Good Older Brother to Ace, I thought I never cared about him because he could take care of himself, but...” Abel started only to cough violently as he was choking on his own blood. “But I- It was a Mistake... A Big Mistake...”

  
Ace felt Abel his Older Brother held him tightly with as much strength he had left.

  
“I’m stupid for that... I thought I never cared about him, but when I saw him up there for execution... I was so wrong for not caring for him at all. My Ignorance and Negligence got ahead of me and Ace paid that Price...” Abel cried out as tears falls freely from his eyes. “I don’t expect Ace to Forgive me, He can be angry and hate me for that, but that’s fine by me... All I need to know is that He’s Fine... But... I...”

  
Abel’s arms fell limp on his side as the man’s strength left him, his time is running out so

  
“Nii-chan is very sorry... Ace... I should’ve been there when you needed nii-chan the most... I’m so sorry...” Abel cried but he smiled as his heart is skipping a beat squeezing and suffocating him. “But... you’re fine now... I know you will... I just wanted you to know that... You are loved Ace, so don’t feel that you are all alone, there are people who loved you and want you to live... Remember this... even if the World is against you, know that there are people who are always on your side... Live on... and be happy... My Beloved Brother... Ace...”

  
And Abel breathed his Last... he died smiling...

  
But Ace... he could feel his heart shattering into million pieces... Abel... the Brother he never knew died right before him... Oyaji had succumbed on his fatal wound and now... his Older Brother... Why? Why does the world hate him so much... Why? What did he do wrong?

  
**[NORMAL VIEW]**

 **  
** Everyone flinched when Fire-Fist Ace let out a Loud, Pained and Anguished cry of Loss... Whitebeard had finally Succumbed on his Fatal Wounds and Fire-Fist’s Brother Followed.

  
“Oi, Oi... the war is not Over yet.” Kizaru chimed as he began to use his Devil Fruit.

  
But then...

  
“This War Is Over!” A Very Familiar Voice Called Out at the Bay.

  
Red-Haired Shanks had appeared along with his Crew, he stood strong as his crew rally the other Pirates around...

  
“Enough...” He said sternly as he walked towards the Portgas Brothers and Caught the Fainting Boy.

  
He looked at the Older Portgas and couldn’t help but feel his blood boil and felt pity at the same time, he never even properly met the First Born Son of Captain Roger. He passed the Collapsed Young Portgas to Marco, and he looked at the crying Captain of Strawhats

  
“Luffy... You and Ace better leave now... I’ll take over from here.” Shanks stated softly.

  
He looked at Marco who seem to be very reluctant to leave...

  
“It’s alright... I’ll handle both Whitebeard and Ace’s Older Brother’s Body... Go... Ace and Luffy needed to be attended medically.” Shanks stated.

  
Marco had no choice, he will trust Red-Hair with this. He motioned for Thatch to carry Strawhat Luffy and leave.

  
**[AT THE VERY TOP OF THE MARINEFORD CASTLE]**

 **  
** Three Cloaked Figures stood watching the whole thing unfold...

  
“He won the Bet...” A Female voice stated softly.

  
“I told him that it’s Up to him on how he would do it, I never expect him to just throw his own life on the line.” Death said emotionlessly as he reached out his skeletal hand.

  
A Blue Orb floated on his palm and two more Orb Followed, one White and the other is Red.

  
“As much as it annoyed me, the Brat did used the Sand of Time to Defy me... but he did it for a good reason.” A Male Voice huffed.

  
“Then it’s decided then.” Death stated as he held the three Orbs.

  
“It’s only fair...” The Female Voice stated.

  
And with that, Death held the three orb close and said

  
“From the Ashes of the Old Life Sprang Forth Anew, Come from Death new beginning I shall give to you... Go Forth...”

  
And the three Orbs float away from Death and Disappeared to their New Beginning...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	3. CHAPTER 3

**“** Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark   
    For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart   
    To weave by picking up the pieces that remain   
    Melodies of life--love's lost refrain   
        
    Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why   
    We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye   
    And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?   
    Let them ring out loud till they unfold   
    In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me   
    Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name **”**

**-Melodies of Life by Emiko Shiratori**

**  
[WHITEBEARD SHIP, AFTER THE WAR]**

**  
** Izou, Thatch and Marco stood in front of Ace’s room, they listened sadly as Ace was crying silently thinking that no one was listening... That Man... who took the hit for Ace, no one knows who he was... But one thing they remembered and they remember it clearly

  
**_“Nii-chan is very sorry... Ace... I should’ve been there when you needed nii-chan the most... I’m so sorry...”_**

 ** _  
_** Ace had an Older Brother, An Older Brother that Ace never knew. Where was that man when Ace was in Impel Down... but still...? That Man laid his Life on the Line and took the Fatal Blow that was meant for Ace... And Akainu... what did that man do to the Magma Wielder, The Admiral Aged badly. The Aftermath of the war had taken its toll on everyone and Ace took the Blunt of the Loss as it was his Older Brother who died for Him, his own Flesh and Blood... Luffy is still resting in the Sick Bay unconscious.

  
“Marco... We got a Visitor...” Jozu called out.

  
“Who is it?” The said male asked as he turned to tend on the new visitor.

  
But before Jozu could answer

  
“Is Ace-kun in this Premises I presume?” An Old Voice called out.

  
Marco choked as there right before him is the Dark King, Rayleigh in his soaked and wet glory.

  
“Wha-? How did you even get here?” Thatch asked.

  
“I swam from Sabaody...” was Rayleigh’s answer as he approached the group.

  
“We’re in calm belt!”  Thatch cried in shock.

  
The Old Man just shrugged and looked at Marco

  
“Is Ace-kun here?” He asked.

  
“He’s here, but he never came out of his room. What is your Business with him?” Marco asked protectively.

  
Rayleigh just laughed at the Protective action of the Now Captain...

  
“I’m here for a Friend’s Request and I have a Proposal for Monkey D. Luffy.”

  
Marco still a little anxious until Rayleigh held up a Sealed Journal

  
“That Brother of His Requested me to hand this Journal Over to Ace-kun...” Rayleigh stated calmly.

  
“Ace’s Big Brother?” Izou asked curiously.

  
“Yes... Portgas D. Abel... Also known as ‘Thunderbird’...” Rayleigh stated.

  
“Thunderbird... We don’t know any Pirate named Thunderbird.” Marco stated.

  
“You don’t... The Government hid his existence fearing that Whitebeard would come and recruit the Young Man, they knew what he’s capable of.” Rayleigh answered.

  
“Then why didn’t the Government hunt him down when they’re hell bent on hunting Ace.” Haruta asked as he stood beside Izou.

  
Rayleigh sighed at this... explaining things but this Crew had the right to know.

  
“You can’t touch something that could potentially kill you, Even if they try they couldn’t... not if they’re facing the Storm Bringer and had power to destroy an Entire Fleet... He had Advantages wherever he goes... be it the Land or the Sea, He’ll Destroy you.” He answered as he sat down on the floor.

  
“And what happened to him in the War?” Vista asked curiously.

  
Rayleigh looked down sadly, even **_HE_** was shocked at what happened on the war... He expected for the young man to just swoop down and grab Ace, but instead the young man threw his life on the line and makes it **_‘Even’_** on the Magma Admiral by Aging the Man Drastically.

  
“I never expected him to throw his Life on the Line, his action on the War is... well... He regretted over not being able to Protect Ace like he should have long ago, he took this War is his only chance to Protect Ace, to save his Baby Brother from harm at the cost of his Life.” Rayleigh answered quietly. “To tell Ace that his Big Brother doesn’t Hates Him and that he is Very Sorry for leaving him behind.”

  
“How did you meet Ace’s Big Brother?” Namur asked as he hands over some food for the Old Man.

  
Rayleigh nodded gratefully at the Fishman and continued

  
“I’ve met the young man couple of times and had a drink with him, He came to Shakky’s Bar Three Hours before he left for the War and he left Something Behind and wanted me to hand his Journal Over to Ace-kun... Probably a Message from the Big Brother.”

  
The hallway was quiet, it was so tense and everyone is still healing and is worried Sick of Ace... They’re going to attend the Funeral in Green Island.

  
“Well... we wanted to help... but...” Marco began and looked back to Ace’s room.

  
Rayleigh understood, the young man is still in shock...

  
**[ACE’S ROOM]**

 **  
** Ace sat at the farthest corner of his room, he couldn’t stop his tears, and he doesn’t know why it won’t stop. Why was his heart aching so badly?

  
**_“I’m glad you’re alive... Ace... Little Brother...”_**

 ** _  
_** Brother? That man was his older brother? If so... why can’t he remember the man... oh... he hadn’t met him before, but... why? Why would he save him if they didn’t even meet? But then again... Grandpa Garp seems to know him

  
**_“Abel... You! You’re leaving your Younger Brother behind... Again! Is this what you really wanted to happen!?”_**

 ** _  
_** What does Gramps mean by ‘Again’? Abel? Was his Older Brother’s Name Abel? He remembered Dadan had mentioned that name before

  
**[VERY, VERY SHORT FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** He got into trouble again and Dadan is annoyed...

  
“No food for you tonight, go to sleep brat...” She said as she turns her back.

  
Was it his fault that people hate him? They started it...

  
“Why can’t you be like your older brother Abel... he never cause any trouble...” Dadan grumbled.

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** Dadan had met his Older Brother and yet he was stupid enough to not question her about the Man... And now that Abel is Dead, he’s the last of his Family... The Last Portgas... how could he be so stupid!? If he didn’t after Teach this won’t happen, he could’ve met his Older Brother in some way, but if he didn’t after Teach Luffy would be in Impel Down and get executed.

  
Why is the World against him just because he’s the Son of the Pirate King?

  
It’s not fair...

  
**_“But... you’re fine now... I know you will... I just wanted you to know that... You are loved Ace, so don’t feel that you are all alone, there are people who loved you and want you to live... Remember this... even if the World is against you, know that there are people who are always on your side... Live on... and be happy... My Beloved Brother... Ace...”_**

 ** _  
_** Even if the World is against him, there are people who are always on his side...

  
_‘Luffy, Marco, Thatch, Vista, Everyone in the Whitebeard Crew...’_ He thought...

  
They fought so hard to save him... He Lost Pops and his Older Brother on the Process and he get Freedom to live another day... How could he just sit here and wallow in self-pity... His Brother... Abel... And Pops... they don’t want him to just do this to himself, he had to pick himself up and be ready for the Funeral.

  
**[TIMESKIP, AT THE FUNERAL, GREEN ISLAND]**

 **  
** Everyone paid their respect to Whitebeard and Ace’s Older Brother, Portgas D. Abel, They don’t know the man Personally since there’s no Bounty on the Man’s head. Not even the Government is aware of him being there and recently that everyone knows that Portgas D. Abel is Portgas D. Ace’s Older Brother.

  
Ace stood in front of his Older Brother’s Grave quietly... Marco, Shanks, Rayleigh and Luffy looked at him sadly but didn’t said anything

  
“You...” Ace began... he don’t know what to say to his Older Brother he doesn’t know the man himself let alone know that he had an Older Brother, he was too young to remember back then. But at least he had to say something. “You left so soon, you didn’t even visit me... nor talked to me when you knew that I existed.”

  
Tears began to fall from his eyes again and said

  
“Why did you have to leave me this early... it’s not fair! Big Brother... I-I wish... I wish I could’ve met you while you were alive... I’m so sorry... forgive me...”

  
The Calm Wind picked up a little, Marco blinked and blinked again when he saw a ghostly figure was embracing Ace from behind... the Ghostly figure was none other than Abel himself, he’s there watching over Ace with those Sad and Loving eyes as if saying that it’s not Ace’s Fault he protected Ace because he loved Ace more than anything and is willing to give up his life for Ace’s.

  
Marco had seen many of his Brothers and Sisters gave their lives for the ones they loved and their family... And Ace just had his Older Biological Brother Died for him... he won’t say it but, he had a Great Respect on the man and is willing to take his place on protecting Ace.

  
“I wish I could’ve known you better... Abel Nii-chan...” Ace said as he dry his tears and tries to put his strong front. “I’ll... I’ll try to be stronger and a better Big Brother to Luffy... I wish you could’ve met him too, he’s... he’s my Little Brother.”

  
Marco could’ve sworn he heard the Ghost behind Ace laugh and said

  
**_“Likewise here Ace... You are already strong you just don’t know it and I know you are already a good Big Brother to Luffy... Just be yourself and be Happy.”_**

  
Marco could tell that If these Brothers would’ve met before the War he’s sure as Hell Ace would be very attached to Abel... Ace may have been a Brother to the Whitebeard Crew and they Loved him... but nothing can compare to the Love of a Brother...

  
‘There is no love like the love for a brother. There is no love like the love from a brother.’ That’s the saying goes...

  
‘There is no love like the love for a brother. There is no love like the love from a brother... even though they’ve never met each other... in Ace’s case.’ Marco thought to himself.

  
**[TIMESKIP, BACK TO MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Rayleigh approached Ace after his talk with Luffy, he still yet had to fulfil the request that was given to him

  
“Ace-kun...” He called out.

  
The said Male paused from eating and looked at the elder curiously.

  
“I have to give you something... it’s from your Big Brother.” Rayleigh said as he took out the sealed Journal and hand it over to Ace.

  
The young man quickly took it, unsealed the Journal and opened it. The First Page is a Poem?

  
“We've grown slowly apart,  
But you've always been in my heart.  
From a distance I watched you grow,  
Wondering about the man I'd get to know.  
Who you could become,  
Who that could be I fathom.  
Good choices you've made all together,  
I'm so glad you didn't pay attention lil' brother.  
  
So many things going on around you,  
I'm so thankful it didn't drag you in too.  
When put to the test,  
You were meant to out shine the rest.  
You have an important role here on earth,  
It was given to you before your day of birth.  
Walk with your head held high,  
Don't worry everyone will learn why.  
  
You have the gift, please use it wise.  
Not like a birthday gift, not a surprise.  
It's in your heart, soul, and your mind.  
Some people find it, some get left behind.  
You have found it, I'm so proud.  
Hold on to it, losing it is not aloud.  
  
I know you'll be fine, this I don't worry.  
Even though you have it, don't grow up in a hurry.  
You're going to be somebody, this I already know.  
But there's a lot to learn, what you have will help you grow.  
Keep your eyes open don't let anything pass you by.  
Your great and growing greater, all you have to do is try.  
I love you Ace from day one.  
  
I hope I can pass your gift to your Son.  
He could be just like you, I wouldn't mind.  
A man like you is of a greater kind.  
Off into the world you go,  
You'll be great, this everyone knows!”

  
Ace blinked... he swore he heard this poem before, it sucks that he couldn’t remember anything from his early childhood days... He noticed a small note peaking on the side he picked it up and read it

  
Ace,

By the time you read this I know that my Journal is safely in your Hands, I know that you don’t really remember me, you were just a Baby Boy back then so it’s not a surprise. With my Journal in your hands, it doesn’t content much since I have forgotten to write... but... at least there are entries that I have written to let you know that I am there by your side when you’re still a Baby, Ace... You can always ask the Mountain Bandits who raised you...

I’ve always watched you even if you can’t see me...

Love,

Portgas D. Abel

  
Ace looked at Marco as if asking that he wanted to go back to Foosha Village, Marco shook his head sadly... Ace would just write a Letter... he doesn’t have the courage to read the Journal, he wanted a Confirmation that Abel was truly there with him when he was still a baby.

  
**[FOOSHA VILLAGE, DAWN ISLAND]**

 **  
** Dadan wanted to strangle Garp for his stupidity, how could this idiotic man chose his own job than his Family...

  
“He’s the very last Biological Family of Ace and you let all this happen! You chose your damn Job than your Family!” Dadan cried as she held Garps collar. “Why did you let this happen!? He didn’t even met Ace Properly! Why did you let this Happen Garp!?”

  
Garp wanted to say something, but he couldn’t. If his Memories in the Future where he came from... Abel hadn’t met Ace, And In the War He had met Ace only to die for the Young Man. He failed too many times as a Grandfather... He wanted to set things right... but how? How would he set things right when Ace hated him at this Very Moment...?

  
“Boss! We Got a Letter! It’s from Ace!” Mogra called out waving a Letter.

  
Dadan turned her back on Garp and read the Letter, her eyes widened

  
“So he got his Brother’s Journal huh?” She stated stiffly... “So... Abel had left something for Ace, Huh... That Boy never cease to surprise me...”

  
And with that she left to Answer Ace’s Letter, but then she remembered.

  
**[FLASHBACK]**

 **  
** “You’re leaving already?” She asked.

  
A Young Boy, Age of 17 Preparing his small boat turned to her.

  
“My time here is up, if I stay longer it will only endanger Ace. We the bearer of Roger’s Blood are currently being Hunted Down, I cannot risk Ace. If I get caught they’ll figure Ace would be nearby, If I’m far away from here they won’t know...” Young Abel said firmly. “And besides... Ace is stronger than your average kid, he can defend himself.”

  
“Aren’t you at least going to say goodbye to him?” Dadan asked.

  
Young Abel shook his head and said

  
“It’s better that he shouldn’t, if he finds out about me he’ll set out and look for me... I don’t want him to set out in the Ocean just yet... We’ll meet soon, Somewhere out there.”

  
**[END FLASHBACK]**

 **  
**_‘But you died before you even met your Younger Brother Properly... You idiot.’_ Dadan huffed as she entered Makino’s Bar to write a Response.

  
The Brat is curious of his Older Brother, Maybe a Photo or Something would convince the Damn Brat that Abel is indeed his Older Brother... Ace is a bit too stupid that the Man had a Very Good Resemblance to him only Older looking...

  
**[SABAODY PARK, SHAKKY’S RIP-OFF BAR]**

 **  
** Shakky was opening her bar when she heard a cry of a child, she was worried so she came and looked for the said child, upon reaching the back of her Bar there she saw a 2 Years Old Toddler in a Basket. She smiled softly and crouched closer to the crying child

  
“Hello there sweetheart...” She called out softly trying to catch the child’s attention.

  
The crying child stopped crying after hearing an unfamiliar voice, looking up and saw a Lady with short black hair, with two tufts pointing upwards, she had a kind and loving smile.

  
Shakky however couldn’t believe what she was seeing, in outward look she was smiling kindly at the Toddler, though in the inside she’s shock for words. Here right in front of her is a Toddler who bears the same Face as Abel when the young man was still a Toddler, this one only have Strawberry Blond Hair. She was a Good Friend with Rouge and she saw Abel when he was a Toddler and this Toddler in front of her had the same look as Abel himself.

  
“Ma!” The Toddler cooed as the little child reaching for her as if telling her to carry him or her.

  
Shakky picked up the child only to see a Piece of Paper on the basket, she picked it up and read it

  
“Kind Sir/Ma’am

  
Please take good care of this Little Child... His name is Abel, 2 Years Old...”

  
That’s all there is in the Letter, she repositioned the child and looked at the Babe with a Smile

  
“Fate sure has a weird sense of humour...” She chuckled imagining what Rayleigh’s reaction would be when he comes back.

  
The baby babbled at her quietly...

  
“Welcome back... Abel...” Shakky chuckled as she walked back inside the Bar to prepare food for the Baby.

  
She was not aware of the Cloaked Figure above the Bar...

  
“A Little More... Just wait you Brat...” The Cloaked figure stated.

  
“Don’t get carried away... Chrono...” A Female Cloaked Figure stated softly.

  
“Just a little Payback for what he did on my Quota you know that, Galaxia...” Chrono chuckled.

  
“What about the other two...?” Galaxia asked.

  
“It’s already done... the Brat is the last one.” Chrono stated.

  
Both Figure watched as the woman, Shakky feed the Revived Pirate that messed with Time and bet against Death.

  
“What was Death thinking letting that Child have Strawberry Blond Hair.” Galaxia muttered.

  
“Probably reviving the brat to have that hair colour as a Pun to his Mother Rouge... She does have Strawberry Blond Hair.” Chrono chuckled only to get hit upside the head.

  
“Humans are very interesting creature...” Galaxia hummed.

  
“Indeed... too bad this will be the Last Time we’ll be making contact with them.” Chrono stated.

  
“We have to wait for that Silvers Rayleigh to return before you start.” Galaxia stated.

  
“Yes... it won’t be that long anyways.” Chrono stated as he laid down the roof and watched as the Woman Shakuyaku kicked some unwanted guests out of her Bar.

  
What will happen to this Brat’s new life will be very interesting... Being a D is such a Troublesome One...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. CHAPTER 4

**“** Though tears have fallen, that doesn’t mean my sadness is healed  
It has settled in my heart and I only feel my own cowardice

But I want to believe in the birth of a small dream  
My heart begins to walk forward slowly, even as pain drags it back **”**

**-Born by Miwako Okuda**

**  
[MAJOR TIMESKIP, 2 YEARS LATER]**

**  
** Ace had took a break from his training, Marco, Thatch, Vista and everyone in the Commanders have been training him diligently as Rayleigh had been Training Luffy for Two Years, he wondered how was his little brother Fairing? He noticed the Journal on his side and smiled... He hasn’t opened the said Journal and read some of the Entries, he had sworn not to Open it until he’s strong enough to do so, Dadan had confirmed it that Abel is indeed his Older Brother and the Picture he received along with the letter proved it.

  
“You haven’t opened that Journal, Yoi...” Marco called out as he handed Ace a Mug of Warm Tea...

  
Ace nodded as a thanks and said

  
“I’m not strong enough to have the rights to Open it... I have to become stronger so that I’ll be able to Protect those People I cared about... Nii-chan wasn’t even scared when he took that Fatal Hit for Me... I want to be as strong as that...”

  
“You are already strong you just don’t know it...” Marco stated repeating what he heard from the Ghost of Abel.

  
“You think so?” Ace asked curiously.

  
Marco just shrugged and drink his tea

  
“You already sent Vista, Izou, Haruta and Namur flat on their back on the Ground.” He said calmly.

  
“That’s leaves You and Thatch...” Ace asked cheekily.

  
“Keep dreaming kid...” Marco chuckled and ruffled Ace’s hair.

  
Ace looked back at the Journal and opened it, He turned few pages and began reading

  
**[ABEL’S JOURNAL]**

 **  
** Journal Entry #1:

  
In the Year XXX, at the Month of December the 31st, I sailed back home from Sabaody to see Mom I’m really worried of her... news had been spreading about the search of the child of the Pirate King, I’m not scared I just want to see my Mom... I’ve been in hiding in Sabaody long enough... I may only be 7 Years old, I know how to read and write and count my numbers, surely I know my way back home with a little guidance.

  
**[END OF ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace just kept quiet and continued reading, His nii-chan had been a very smart little kid, to even go Home by himself at such a young age.

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

  
Journal Entry #2:

  
In the Year XXX, at the Month of January the 1 st, I’m home... But I’m too late... Mom’s gone and... And I have a Baby Brother! And a Marine Vice-Admiral took him away! Mom died giving birth to my Baby Brother Ace... Why Mom would let a Marine take care of Ace! She let the Marine take Ace to East Blue... But where?

  
Am I not enough? If so... I have to be stronger so that I’ll be able to take good care of Ace.

  
But I have to find him first...

  
**[END OF ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace wondered what his Big Brother had felt on that day, he noticed Marco and Thatch was reading the Journal too...

  
“He’s Mature for his Young Age...” Marco commented.

  
“Thinking of his Baby Brother’s well-being at such a Young Age...” Thatch added.

  
Ace turned another Page...

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry #3:

  
Damn it! Ace is not in Cocoyashi... That stupid saw-nosed stinky fish! Had the gall to make fun of me... I swear to Mother Sea I’ll kick his sorry Fishy Butt one day!

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Thatch guffawed at the entry... A 7 Years Old Kid is insulting Arlong of all People. Ace shook his head and turned another Page...

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry #4:

  
Found him! He’s in Dawn Island... I heard a Pretty Lady talk about him all day... I have to see Ace myself... I have to see my Baby Brother before continuing my Training.

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace wondered what was his Big Brother seeing back in those Days, he wished he could see... he really do...

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry #5:

  
That Bastard Gorilla-I don’t know if what I heard is right- D. Garp! Why did he let my Brother be raised by those Bandits!? What was he thinking! AARRGGHH! He’s very Hopeless!

  
Looks like I’m postponing my training until Ace is old enough to be by himself for a whole day.

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Thatch spat out his coffee and reread the Entry...

  
“What the Hell? Gorilla D. Garp?!” He cried out.

  
Marco facepalmed at that, lucky the Journal is far from Garp’s hands if he sees this Entry... well... he doesn’t know what will happen. Ace turned another page

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry #6:

  
What the actual Hell!? Who would put a Baby in a Box and leave him cry all night long!? AAAAIIII!!! I’m too young to have a Heart Attack! How did these idiots were raised!?

  
Aagghh! I must go change Ace’s Diapers and get him food!

  
Let’s begin the Adventures of Raising a Baby for Dummies.

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace felt his face heat up when he read the Entry... Abel was the one changing his Diapers since he was a kid... how embarrassing could it get. Marco patted Ace’s shoulder in Sympathy.

  
“Alright Time for Dinner, Ace put that Journal Down and get something to eat.” Thatch called out.

  
Ace was having a hard time letting go of the Journal he wanted to read more about it.

  
“You can read more after Dinner...” Marco said as he dragged Ace to the Galley.

  
**[SABAODY, SHAKKY’S RIP-OFF BAR]**

 **  
** Rayleigh has returned from mentoring Luffy, the young man is really interesting with a right training he could surpass anyone.

  
“Welcome back... Guess who I found 2 Years ago...” Shakky came in and greeted her husband.

  
Rayleigh flopped down on a chair and accepted the drink that was offered to him.

  
“What are you up to for these past 2 Years, Shakky?” He humoured his wife.

  
Shakky just smiled and opened the Back door, not long after the door was opened a Strawberry Blond child came running and jumped at Rayleigh

  
“Ada!  **[Trans:** Father **]** ” The 4 Years Old Boy cried out.

  
Rayleigh spat out his rum and looked down at the bundle clinging to him, Strawberry Blond Hair... But who?

  
“Abel... Meet Papa Ray...” Shakky giggled at her husband stoned reaction.

  
The Little Kid looked up at the said man, Rayleigh almost fell off his chair when he saw that Childish Face, Strawberry Blond Hair, Cheeks dusted with Freckles, Dark Coloured Eyes and that Smile... Rayleigh went as white as his Hair. He turned to Shakky and asked

  
“Did you say Abel?”

  
Shakky laughed softly and answered

  
“Yes... that boy’s name is Abel, if you still don’t believe me I will show you Rouge’s Picture with Little Abel with her and you’ll see the resemblance.”

  
Rayleigh sputtered in disbelief, Abel (The Grown Up) didn’t seem to have any interest on messing around with Women judging by his Works and movements when the man was still alive, but then how did this brat came to be... God! This Brat is almost the Male Version of Rouge herself... but still different... it’s still Abel (The Grown Up) himself only... in as a Child...

  
“Shakky... Where did you find this Boy?” Rayleigh asked in panic.

  
“Oh he was abandoned and I found him while opening the Bar... isn’t he adorable?” Shakky stated with a smile.

  
“But Shakky! How...” Rayleigh tried to argue.

  
“Don’t you think he looks just like someone we knew 2 Years ago?” Shakky asked.

  
Rayleigh is stumped, he looked down at the kid clinging on his hip and couldn’t help but agree... It’s all Abel’s (The Grown Up) features... He sighed, Fate seems to have a weird sense of humour...

  
“But what I’m worried about is ‘What if someone made a Connection of this child to the Late Portgas D. Abel’...” He grumbled.

  
“Easy... this Child is ‘Silvers Abel’ the Son of the ‘Dark King’...” Shakky countered.

  
Rayleigh groaned, he’s too old for this kind of thing...

  
“Ada!” Young Abel giggled joyously.

  
Rayleigh couldn’t help but smile...

  
_‘So... this is what your life is going to be, Huh? Abel... You’re like a Phoenix itself, rising from the ashes after dying.’_ He thought to himself.

  
He’s going to Protect this Child, raise and train him to be stronger...

  
**[BACK AT MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Ace stared at the Journal in disbelief... he had red through the few Entries most of it on how his Older Brother had been caring for him all those months after finding him.

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry#14:

  
Whoops... I’ve been caught, that doesn’t matter, even if I’m caught that won’t stop me from looking after my Baby Brother, but what I have to pay attention to is that I have to hide whenever Monkey D. Garp comes to visit. I can’t allow that Old Geezer to know about my existence... at least not yet...

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace read all the Entries on the first half of the Journal, little by little everything in the Journal shed knowledge about his older brother watching over him throughout his Infancy to Childhood, Abel had watched his ‘First Steps’, Heard his ‘First Words’ and watched him grow, even though he had to keep himself hidden once He (Ace) is 4 Years old.

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry #19:

  
It’s a Dark Moonless Night tonight, even Darker since we’re in the Woods... Ace is put to bed earlier, but he woke up crying for no reason at all... Nightmare maybe... I had to get him back to sleep... It’s going to be a full night for me if I couldn’t get him back to sleep, Maybe a Lullaby could help him back to sleep... I heard this Lullaby before so it won’t hurt to try on Ace...

  
The Song of the Sea... I think the Lyrics was

  
Idir ann is idir as  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas  
Idir thiar is idir thoir  
Idir am is idir áit  
  
Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta  
Mo ghrá  
  
Idir gaoth is idir tonn  
Idir tuilleadh is idir gann  
Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na Farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta  
  
Idir cósta, idir cléibh  
Idir mé is idir mé féin  
Tá mé i dtiúin

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace read the Lyrics and could’ve sworn that he could hear a faint voice singing the Song at the back of his mind... It’s not very clear but he still could hear it faintly. For some reason it calms him down.

  
“Ace! Go to bed! Stop reading that journal it’s past midnight you can read that tomorrow after training.” Marco called out patiently.

  
Ace sighed and went back to bed, he set down the Journal and laid down to his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the Song that he read in the Journal.

  
**[SABAODY, SHAKKY’S RIP-OFF BAR]**

 **  
** Rayleigh was about to go to bed when he felt something strange, it’s not threatening but still intruding. He went to check on his Kid’s room to see if the boy is asleep, but as he got closer the stronger that strange feeling gets, he hurried and opened the door to see that the Boy is awake and was starring at the cloaked figure

  
“I came to pay you back for causing me so much troubles you, Brat.” The Cloaked figure said gruffly and grabbed for the little kid’s head.

  
There was a Light Pressure in the air, Rayleigh saw his Brat was squirming uncomfortably and whimpered. Out of Paternal instinct Rayleigh drew his sword and attacked the intruder who quickly dodged the Attack...

  
“Heh... I got what I came for... this will be the last time we’ll meet, Brat...” The Cloaked figure said as he began to vanish. “In 20 weeks you’ll be Twenty this time around... count yourself lucky.”

  
And with that the cloaked figure disappeared from sight, Rayleigh stood beside his kid and check if the child is harmed... No wounds or injury... but what that man means by In 20 Weeks the Brat is going to be Twenty this time around...

  
“Ada?” The child called out.

 **  
** Rayleigh sighed in relief, whatever it meant as long as his Boy is safe it didn’t matter...

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN SABAODY]**

 **  
** Two Young Children at the age of 8 walked at the Lawless Area while swiping any attackers left and right...

  
“They’re just brats and you can’t beat them!?” One Bounty Hunter called out.

  
When all of a sudden he was flung away from where he was standing as the Taller Child walked by holding his Bisento close, he was followed by a shorter male who had a Strawhat on his head.

  
“You’re so mean Eddie...” The shorter male called out.

  
The taller male just grunted and just headed towards Grove 13, he swung his Bisento and flung another attacker somewhere. The smaller male just kicked another guy’s Nuts and followed his companion.

  
**[TIMESKIP, MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Marco sighed in annoyance, he had to postpone Ace’s training since the kid is busy reading the Journal, it’s nice to see that Ace is doing okay after the war, he wrote letters to Luffy probably telling about his (Ace’s) older brother. Every time he reads something in a particular Journal Entry his expression contorts into amusement, bemusement, annoyance, anger, loneliness, surprise, shock and many more, but one particular emotion stands out the most... Sorrow... but Ace quickly hid it with a grin when someone asks if he’s okay.

  
**[AT THE FIGURE HEAD]**

 **  
** Ace reads his Older Brother’s Journal, he’s almost on the last page of the Journal... his Big Brother’s Journeys were quite crazy, finding New Islands by accident, Above the Sky, Below the Earth and somewhere beneath the Sea, meeting new friends, running away from potentially deadly beasts only to be eaten by Abel himself when got hungry and discovered many things... He wanted to go on the same Adventure as his Big Brother, he want to go and see all those things that his Big Brother had seen... but what caught his attention is something that shocked him

  
“No way... they exist?” He muttered to himself.

  
“What exist, Ace?” Thatch asked.

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Journal Entry#97:

  
They do Exist... The Opposite of the Devil Fruit! The Angel Fruit... according to my research, they don’t have the same weakness as the Devil Fruit, if a Person who eat one doesn’t need to worry about Sinking down the water nor fear the Sea Prism stone, I am sure he or she could have a Power not of a Logia, Parmacia or Zoan, but something entirely New, I have 13 in my Possession and I hid them somewhere...

  
Whoever wants to find it, I will let them have it. Go Look for it, I left all of it at that Place...

  
At the End of this Journal is a Map... A Map to the Entrance of that Place the lands that I have conquered... If you have the Guts to Enter the New Lands beyond the veil of the End of the Grand Line... where New Challenges awaits...

  
Go Forth...

  
**[END ENTRY]**

 **  
** Ace, Thatch, Marco and Izou looked at each other, the Trio looked at Ace

  
“Your Big Brother went beyond Raftel and Found New Lands?” Thatch asked.

  
“How’s that Possible... We all know that Raftel is the Last Island, Roger didn’t said anything about what’s Beyond Raftel...” Izou added.

  
Marco hummed and thought about it

  
“Ace’s Big Brother won’t write something stupid if it isn’t true, he’s not a liar judging by his Personality... A No nonsense kind of Brother...”

  
“But... But how could there be a New Land Beyond Raftel? We already rounded the World yet we found nothing New...” Jozu asked.

  
Marco looked at Ace who just Blinked at him.

  
“There must be a Clue somewhere... Maybe the Journal Ace had in hand is not the only one, there must be another one... But where?”

  
**[SABAODY, SHAKKY’S RIP-OFF BAR]**

 **  
** Rayleigh is close on going nuts... One brat after another, One who looked like someone who just died 2 Years ago and the other who died 22 years ago... What the hell is going on with the world!?

  
“Tôr! **[Trans:** Brother (More Archaic) **]** ” Little Abel chirped as he lift his hands as if trying to grab the Bigger Boy who looked like the 8 Years Old Version of Whitebeard...

  
“Aww~! He’s so Adorable! Can I hold him?” A Short Boy who had the same looks as Roger only in an 8 Years old body.

  
“Don’t drop him... Brat...” The Mini-Whitebeard said gruffly handing over the Tiny 4 Years Old to his companion.

  
“Eddie! You’re so mean! I’m not that careless!” The Roger look alike whined.

  
“Who forgot to pay our food? Wasn’t it you... Roger...?” Eddie asked starring the shorter male down.

  
“Hey! That was an accident you Big Lug! We’re being chased by those Bounty Hunters and there’s no way in hell I’ll be caught alive!” Roger complained and he cooed at the 4 Years old.

  
“Pe-channas! **[Trans:** Idiot, Literal: Lacking Intelligence **]** ” The 4 Years Old Chirruped.  

  
Rayleigh for some reason understood what his Boy was saying, He cried out

  
“Abel! Stop that.”

  
“Ueh?” The 4 Years Old looked at his Pops and tilted his head to the side.

  
Roger Melted at the cute sight, Eddie had a small blush dusted his cheeks, Rayleigh wanted to cry but that’s not Manly... Shakky felt sorry and picked her Baby Boy up...

  
“That’s a Bad Word, sweetie.” She scolded the Boy lightly.

  
“Faeg? **[Trans:** Bad, Poor, Mean **]** ” Abel asked tilting his head.

  
“Yes... It’s bad...” Shakky chuckled, she had no idea why her Boy was speaking an out of this world language... sure she and Rayleigh understand what the boy is saying... She and Rayleigh have to teach this young one a Proper Language.

  
Rayleigh groaned... he’s going to house three children and had to look after them... but what worries him is that... if both Eddie and Roger had the same encounter with his Boy... if this is Fate then... he’s raising future trouble makers himself. He watched as the Soon-To-Be Trouble Makers Bond. He couldn’t help but feel a little Nostalgic... This Trio somehow embodied the Spirits of his Deceased Friends, Edward Newgate, Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Abel...

  
Eddie Newgate, Roger D’oro and Silvers Abel... The New Trouble Maker Raised by the Dark King Himself...

  
Rayleigh was brought out of his thought when he can no longer sense his Boy’s Haki...

  
“Where’d the Brats go?” He asked.

  
Shakky pointed outside of her Bar, Rayleigh curious looked out the window and his eyes bulged out at the sight of the chaos outside, his Boy Abel was sitting at the Piled Bodies of Bounty Hunters cheering happily at his two Friends who are putting Grown men to shame by kicking their ass.

  
Yep... it’s official... He’s raising trouble makers... Rayleigh sighed...

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to have fun messing with this story...
> 
> The Blue Stream Crew: (So Far)
> 
> Silvers Abel (Nee: Portgas D. Abel) - The (Little) Captain [He's Short...*Gets Shot*]
> 
> Eddie Newgate - The First Mate
> 
> Roger D'oro - The (Trouble Maker) Navigator

**“** It burns into your heart  
The darkness that you fear  
You were never free  
And you never realized  
And love is a word  
You never heard  
Your heart ain't cold, 'cause it burns  
A desire to leave the mire  
  
Take your breath  
'Till nothing's left  
Scars of life  
Upon your chest  
And I know  
Wherever it goes **”**

**-And We Run by Within Temptation**

**Ft. Xzibit**

**  
[SABAODY SHAKKY’S RIP-OFF BAR, 10 WEEKS LATER]**

**  
** Roger was sent flying back to the tree after he got hit by a kick in courtesy of a 14 years old Abel who had an Armament Haki Coated Legs... Rayleigh had finally understood what that Cloaked Man had said... 10 Weeks ago, Abel is just a tiny 4 Years old, but now... he’s a strong 14 years old kid,  He watched as the 18 years old giant peeled Roger off the tree. They’re quite strong for their age

  
“Abel-chan! That was very mean!” Roger cried out.

  
“Sorry!” Abel cried out of surprise.

  
“You got knocked out by a 14 years old and you’re 18... Really... Roger...” Eddie said gruffly.

  
The said male clung to the younger male crying

  
“Eddie is being mean to me!” Roger cried.

  
“Err... I’m sorry?” Abel said smiling awkwardly.

 **  
** Roger stood up abruptly and said

  
“Hey! I heard that there are new rides coming in the Amusement park! Let’s go see!”

  
“Yeah!” Abel chirped.

  
And the Duo ran off to Grove 30 followed by Eddie who have to make sure the duo won’t be causing too much ruckus. Rayleigh sighed, he had trained these Trouble Makers for only 10 whole weeks and they sure got strong at such a short time it’s like their strength from their Past Selves hadn’t vanished at all. Eddie had accidentally ate the Newly Sprouted Gura Gura No Mi and it took a lot of Training for Eddie to control the said Devil Fruit before he sinks the whole Island.

  
“Gyaaaahhh! Spit it out! Spit it out!” Roger’s distressed voice cried out in the distance.

  
Rayleigh checked to see what’s going on, he reached the end of the stairs when he saw Roger weeping at Eddie, while the Taller Male grinned in amusement and Abel had the look that he had just eaten something very bad.

  
“What happened?” Rayleigh asked in confusion.

  
“Abel ate a Devil Fruit...” Eddie answered as he tried to pry Roger off.

  
“What Devil Fruit...” Rayleigh asked.

  
“I think it’s one of the rarest ones... Thunderbird I think...” Eddie answered as he finally got off of Roger’s grasp.

  
Rayleigh sighed at this, he had to do something before anything happens... If the Power of the Thunderbird Manifested here, surely there would be trouble. He had to let them go to the sea, but for now...

  
**_CLACK!_**

 ** _  
_** Abel slumped to the ground quickly when the Seastone Cuffs was snapped on his wrists, the Power has yet to manifest and Papa Rayleigh had stopped its manifestation by snapping the Seastone Cuffs on his wrist, it’s not fair...

  
“Alright you three, it’s time for you to be introduced to the life out there in the sea...” Rayleigh stated with a grin...

  
The trio blinked in confusion but Rayleigh just laughed it up and dragged his boy back to the Bar and start packing up his belongings, Eddie and Roger followed suit...

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Ace sat down at the Figure head of the Moby Dick, Training had been Brutal and now he’s given a break time to read the Journal, as he find a comfortable spot he opened the journal and began reading

  
**[JOURNAL ENTRY]**

 **  
** Final Entry:

  
I am very devastated when I saw the news that my Baby brother is going to be executed, so I went back to the New World as fast as I could, but I have to leave something behind before I go. I can’t lose my baby brother, I already lost Mom and Dad... I can’t lose Ace! How stupid could I get if I don’t do something to save my Little Brother.

  
Black Beard... He will pay dearly for this, I swear...

  
But I can’t do something about him right now, I have to save my Brother. I’ve already neglected Ace long enough I have to do something, now.

  
I know that I’ve never been a Good Big Brother to Ace, I wasn’t there when he needed me the most, and I want to change that. I will save him, I will protect him like I was supposed to do. I will go to war to save him even if it means giving my life away for his. I’m not afraid to die, what is there to fear when you are doing it for your loved ones.

  
I loved Ace, and I’m willing to give anything for him, I’ll give my leg, I’ll give my arms... I’m even willing to give my life for his, I’ll die for him like Mom and Dad have done for him, Ace might be an idiot for thinking that he doesn’t deserved to live... he deserved to live, that’s why he’s born in this world, for 10 Years I’ve watched him grow into a strong boy, he got New Brothers with him, he got Family and People who cared about him and willing to go against the world just to save him. I could never been so proud of my Baby Brother and his accomplishments, I am very Proud to call Ace as my Brother. One Day in the Distant Future he along with his Brothers will sail the same Seas that I have sailed through all those years.

  
If this War is my Last Moment, I know I can’t say much so I’ll write it all down here in this Journal:

  
“Ace, I know I’ve never been the Good Big Brother like I was meant me to be. You grew up without me by your side, I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. But during my time away there’s nothing or no one I’ve been thinking about but you. I’ve always been thinking of you throughout the Perilous Journey I’ve taken... I came back to the New World because I had a very terrible dream of you dying by the hands of the Lava Admiral.

  
I dreamt about you saving the boy with a Strawhat at the Cost of your life... for me seeing that is a total nightmare, I got scared and have to cut short my Journey to get back to the New World as fast as I could... and there I just found out that you are going to be executed, it felt like the Cold Waters of Punk Hazard had been poured down to me, I have to leave everything behind to Rayleigh and Fly my way towards Marineford and save you and Protect you like I should have all those years ago.

  
I know what I am gambling on the war and I would never have it any other way, If you die, know that I’ll die too... I’ll never be able to handle losing you... so I made a very hard decision and I know you’ll be very upset about it, You’ll cry, you’ll sulk and even curse me for being so stupid... If I die in the War, know that I did it for you... I did it for you to protect you, to keep you alive so you’ll see the World that you are meant to see. I want you to see the beauty of the world despite the Cruelty it has, for you to meet more people who cared about you.

  
I Love You Very Much That I Would Die For You, Ace... Remember that... It doesn’t matter who you are related to... it doesn’t matter if you’re the son of the Pirate King that everyone feared... you are who you are that’s all it matters. Even if the World is against you, know that there are people who are always on your side.

  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long. We will be together again, someday if God is Merciful to reunite us... Don’t ever Give Up, Ace. Like I’ve never given up on you.

  
I Love You...”

  
**_PORTGAS D. ABEL_**

 ** _  
_** Tears falls gently from Ace’s eyes, he closed the Journal and held it close... Now he understands his older brother... He’s so stupid for thinking that he’s all alone in this world, why didn’t he asked Dadan in the First Place when he was having a Dream of an unknown man who had the same face as him, those shadowy figure that was talking to him in his dream when he was a child.

  
He wanted to meet his brother, but that won’t happen because the man gave up his life to save him... he wanted to understand further...

  
“Ace? Is Everything alright?” Izou asked softly after seeing the youngest Whitebeard Pirate crying.

  
Ace smiled and held the Journal close, The Other Crew had to hold their breath at the sight of that Beautiful smile and said

  
“I’m fine... Really... I felt even lighter.” He held the Journal closer.

  
Marco and the others knew right away that something in the Journal Entry made Ace this Happy.

  
“Ace... what have you learned in the Journal?” Marco asked curiously.

  
Ace just smiled and said

  
“That my Older Brother Loved Me So Much That He Would Die For Me... But I Preferred that he shouldn’t have died... but still... I never blamed him for that, he just did what he did for my sake... an Older Brother to the End...”

  
“Do you hate him?” Haruta asked.

  
Ace frowned at that, no... not once he ever felt hate for his brother that he shortly met personally, but judging by what is written in the Journal, Abel had been with him for a long time before he had to part ways...

  
“No... Why would I hate him? Yeah, he wasn’t there when I needed him the most, but that’s because I wasn’t aware that I have an Older Brother and I’m stupid enough to not question of that strange guy in my Dreams... I don’t hate him... Why would I hate a Person who looked after me since Infancy to my Childhood and died for my Stupidity because I just don’t know when to quit...”

  
“Ace... your brother won’t want you to say those bad things about yourself...” Izou said softly.

  
“But it’s true...” Ace huffed.

  
“Luffy would’ve died in your stead if you didn’t after Blackbeard, and we wouldn’t know until it’s too late. We would’ve lost Luffy.” Jozu called out.

  
“So, me being captured is a Good Thing but in the End I lived and Lost Two important people in my Life... One I barely even knew that he’s my Older Brother.” Ace said sadly.

  
“Ace... it’s not like that... We would do the same as what your brother did for you...” Marco stated calmly.

  
“It’s alright Marco... I understand that, I may never have met my Big Brother Properly but... I know, He’s the Greatest Big Brother I could ever ask for... I want to see that World He saw beyond Raftel and the Land He conquered there...” Ace said looking down at the Journal on his hand.

  
“What did his Journal say about the Land He Conquered?” Namur asked.

  
Ace opened the Last Part of the Journal and saw a List of the Land Conquered by his Older Brother, he paled which piqued the curious Crew’s Interest, Marco peered at the Journal and hummed

  
“Dreamweaver Port, Mountains of Morning Dew, Ancient Peaks, Wellspring Village, Tranquillity, Western Shore, City of the Plume, Tradewind Village, Etherblade City, City of the Lost, Avalanche Village, Tusk Town, Dawn’s Cry Isle and The Tower of Darkness... Volcanic Purgatory...”

  
“What the Hell!? He conquered Places like that on his own!?” Rakuyo asked in shock.

  
The others looked as shock as he was...

  
“Those Places sounds Big and Dangerous... how could he conquer such places like that when he’s on his own?” Curiel asked curiously.

  
“By the sound of it... Ace’s Big Brother is indeed Stronger than we originally think... but how could the Government just not put a bounty on his head if they knew him.” Kingdew asked as well.

  
“Probably that they couldn’t catch him nor know where his whereabouts too... and that he’s really fast, and Rayleigh did said that Ace’s Big Brother is a Pretty Strong Devil Fruit User... a Mythical One Too.” Haruta stated calmly.

  
“But the thing is... what should we do right now?” Fossa asked.

  
“Let’s find Luffy...” Ace said. “He’s Probably here in the New World.”

  
**[SOMEWHERE IN SABAODY]**

 **  
** Rayleigh checked everything in the Ship... the Ship that once belonged to the Late Portgas D. Abel, The Blue Stream, one of the Fastest Ship he knew that existed and the only one who travelled beyond Raftel... The Shipwright who created the Blue Stream is Legendary... it may not be as Big as the Moby Dick, but it’s as Sturdy and Strong. The Figurehead is that of a Water Dragon, A Fierce Beast of the Sea of Legends, whoever the Shipwright is he did a marvellous Job, this Ship... he will Entrust it to his Boy, The One Who Holds Portgas D. Abel’s Spirit and Will.

  
“Uwah~! This Ship is Mine?” 14 Years Old Abel asked happily.

  
“Yep~! This Ship is yours Brat...” Rayleigh grinned, the Boy is a little lighter than his Previous life was.

  
“No Fair! Why is Abe-chan is the Captain!?” Roger cried.

  
“We’ll be a lost cause if you’re the Captain... at least Abel knows when to listen.” Eddie shot back as he came down from the Deck.

  
“You’re always so mean to me you Big Jerk!” Roger huffed and turn away from his Bigger Friend.

  
“If you’re not being so childish and fooling around I won’t be very strict with you.” Eddie stated as he stood beside the Smallest of the trio.

  
Rayleigh grinned secretively, this Trio is so going to cause the World Government a very Huge Problem, not only that they looked like the people they’ve Killed these Trio Hold the Same Will as the Trio that Passed Away...

  
_‘Only Time Will Tell when this Trio is going to make a very huge wave in the World.’_ Rayleigh chuckled as he watched his Boy taking up the Royal Blue Captain Coat, Eddie Propped up a Throne in front of the Sterncastle Deck.

  
Abel sat down at the Throne whereas Eddie just indulged the younger and smaller male, Roger is already raiding the Maps and was saying how weird they are and couldn’t read anything it says. Abel asked to bring the Map to him and perfectly translated everything to Roger. Rayleigh is going to sail with them for quite a while until they got their First Bounty. He’s not as young and spry as he used to be, He’s getting old so he had to leave everything for his Boy to do the work.

  
“Ada! We’re ready to Sail to the New World!” Abel called out from his throne.

  
Rayleigh chuckled and stepped up... His son has to gather a Crew to fully control Blue Stream, so he might as well have to Oversee, this one, he has to make sure his Son got one of the Best Crew to help him sail the Sea and cause a Huge Wave.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Abel and his Two Big Brothers are causing Havoc on their First Island... And Ace is Meeting with his Little Brother AND Sabo...
> 
> Yasss! Sabo's Here!
> 
> ============================================================================
> 
> Oh! I have to Update my Other One Piece Story... 'A Life So Changed'


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLUE STREAM PIRATES:
> 
> (PORTGAS D.) SILVERS ABEL – CAPTAIN  
> NEWGATE (EDWARD) EDDIE – FIRST MATE/FIGHTER  
> (GOL) ORO D. ROGER – NAVIGATOR  
> AUGUSTA LUCIFER – SWORDSMAN  
> VALENTE ENGEL – COOK  
> VALENTE ANGELO – SNIPER  
> FUJIMAKI AKIRA – ARCHAEOLOGIST  
> LUPINE MOXIE – DOCTOR (MINK)  
> KONIGSMANN GERMAIN – SHIPWRIGHT  
> VALERIO VINCENZO – FISHMAN MARTIAL ARTIST

* * *

 

 **“** And we run  
With a lonely heart  
And we run, for this killing love  
And we run, 'till the heavens above  
Yeah we run  
Running in the dark  
And we run, 'till we fall apart  
And we run, 'till the heavens above  
  
Don't blink you'll miss it  
Lift up your head  
We gotta get gone  
Yeah, we outta here! **”**

**-And We Run by Within Temptation**

**Ft. Xzibit**

**  
[SOMEWHERE IN THE SEA]**

**  
** “You idiot! You don’t kidnap people!” Eddie grounded out at Roger as the man was hiding behind the very confused Blond Swordsman.

  
The Blond swordsman was trying to make sense of things, a moment ago he was just sailing in his small dingy boat towards Lumina Isle where his friends would be waiting for him and the next he was fished out of the sea and dragged here in the massive ship and now he’s facing this huge person a Giant maybe and was now trying to make sense of this predicament.

  
“Umm...” He began and flinched when the Giant of a man looked down at him.

  
“Please do pardon the idiot here, he doesn’t know when to listen.” Eddie stated as he bowed in apology.

  
“Ah! It’s fine... really...” The Blond Swordsman said waving his hands.

  
“Well... My name is Eddie Newgate, the idiot beside me is Oro D. Roger, and the little guy on the throne is Silvers Abel.” Eddie stated introducing himself and his companions.

  
“I’m Lucifer Augusta, a Swordsman... and ummm... what about the Old man?” Lucifer drawled unsurely.

  
“That’s Silvers Rayleigh, Abels Father...” Roger chirped.

  
Okay... he’s not going to question about how an Old Man could still reproduce, that’ll be rude so...

  
“Umm... Nice to meet you all, but... where are we heading?” Lucifer asked curiously.

  
Abel left his throne and climbed at Eddie’s Shoulder, smiling down at the Guest.

  
“To Lumina Isle, but it will be a Day before we arrive there. What are you doing out here in the vast sea anyways?” Abel asked.

  
“Err... I’m heading to Lumina Isle, my friends and I are starting our Crew there.” Lucifer answered.

  
“I see...why not join our Crew? We could use some help here.” Abel said mildly.

  
Lucifer wasn’t sure about joining, He and his friends did promised to build their crew. But his thoughts were cut off when the Old Man named Rayleigh came

  
“Brats... Unknown Pirate Ship ahead, better step into it.” He called out.

  
Abel jumped down on his perch and ready to unlock his Seastone Bracelet

  
“Okay~!” He chirped.

  
But Eddie grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and Abel went limp like a Kitten being grabbed by the scruff of its neck.

  
“You’re not going to fight, you stay and behave.” Eddie rumbled as he flung his Captain at Roger’s arms.

  
“What the Hell!? He just went limp just like that?” Lucifer cried out and pointed at Eddie. “You... You just flung your Captain just like that?”

  
Edie grinned and answered

  
“He’s not allowed to fight unless it’s hand to hand combat, he removes that Bracelet all hell’s break lose...”

  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked tilting his head to the side.

  
“Abel had eaten a Devil Fruit, even rarer than Logia Power, Zoan Type Mythical Creature.” Eddie answered as he stood at the Figurehead of the Ship, his Bisento Ready.

  
“What kind of Mythical Creature?” Lucifer asked as he stood beside the Giant man.

  
“Ever heard of the Story of a Bird that causes Death and bring forth Life after the storm?” Eddie asked.

  
“No... What does it have to do anything with Abel’s Power?” Lucifer asked.

  
“Abel is the Bird that Brings forth the Storm... A Thunderbird.” Roger piped up as he cuddled his Captain.

  
Lucifer’s eyes widened and cried out

  
“No Way! I thought that kind of Power disappeared long ago after the Whitebeard War... The Last Owner of that Power Died in the war.”

  
“Well... that Power is over there...” Rayleigh stated pointing at his son who just stayed as limp as a Plush Toy in Roger’s Arms.

  
“Umm... so who’s gonna fight?” Lucifer asked eyeing the incoming Pirate Ship.

  
“Me of course...” Eddie humoured as he raised his Bisento.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Marco just stared at the Bodies right in front of him, Ace is growing stronger, and even stronger when angered and today... Ace is in the bad mood, why? Well...

  
“That idiot! Why can’t he think before he attack! Seriously! And allying on the Heart Pirates!? That damned idiot! I swear to God that I never even believed in I’ll give him a stern talking!”

  
Luffy, had done it again... not only the idiot caused havoc on his return, he made an alliance with the Surgeon of Death and caused havoc in Dressrosa and fighting against the Warlord Donquixote Doflamingo. Luffy seems to have an affinity of giving Ace a Heart Attack every single time, all he need is get in trouble and Ace would be thrown in a fit.

  
“Umm... Ace, you should calm down...” Izo called out.

  
The Fire starter turned to the 16th Division Commander and hissed

  
“I. AM. CALM...”

  
“But your fire said otherwise...” Izo shot back looking at the Fire on the floor.

  
Ace tried to calm himself, they’re on their way to Zou, and they’ll meet Luffy and his friends there. The Waters seems to be restless, the Waves are stronger and worrying. Sighing Ace flopped down beside the Throne and start writing on the Book he was keeping, he had a lot of catching up to do so he had to make it up to the time he had lost, he had kept on recording his adventures and such.

  
The whole crew knew that Ace is only trying to distract himself, there are times that some of them would catch Ace talking to himself mentioning his Older Brother’s Name from time to time, talking about his day and such. The now 1st Division Commander Fire Fist Ace is working hard to become stronger and focus on his duties, but there are times that the whole crew is worried of the Young 1st Division Commander, Ace’s Loneliness runs so deep that almost no one could save him from except his Brother.

  
Marco and the rest of the crew are doing their best for Ace, they made a Promise to their Father that they will Look after one another and each other.

  
**[BACK AT BLUE STREAM]**

 **  
** Lucifer could only stare at the destruction right in front of him, the once proud enemy ship is now rendered in nothing but driftwoods, the Crew of the Ship could not be seen anywhere. He spared the Giant beside him a look, then back at the Driftwoods. This New Crew is not Normal at all, it would be disaster if he face the wrath of this Crew, he had to make a decision but he had to talk about this to his friends.

  
“No Fair! Eddie gets all the fun!” Abel called out pouting at Eddie who just chuckled.

  
“You’ll get your chance, just not now. We have to gather some crew first.” The Taller Teen stated as he plucked the Little Captain off of the childish Navigator and plopped the sulking Captain on his shoulder.

  
“No Fair! Eddie! Give him back!” Roger whined trying to get his Favourite Captain from the First Mate.

 

And Roger earned his lump on the head after that...

  
“So brat... have you made your decision?” Rayleigh asked.

  
Lucifer scratched his head and said

  
“I have to talk about this to my other friends, I’m sure they want to have a good reason.”

  
“I see... well, we’ll be reaching Lumina Isle by tomorrow at Dawn.” Rayleigh stated as he stalked back inside the Ship to prepare food.

  
Lucifer sighed and went to the guest quarters, he’ll have to make a call with his friend.

  
**[GUEST QUARTERS]**

 **  
** _Puru Puru Puru Puru- Puru Puru Puru Puru  
Puru Puru Puru Puru- Puru Puru Puru Puru_

 _  
_**??? –** What the Fuck Do you want?

  
Lucifer knew right away that the person from the other side of the snail is none other than the temperamental Cook.

  
“Engel, what got your knickers in a bunch?” He asked unconsciously it was a reflex question.

  
**Engel –** Lucifer?

  
“Yeah...” The said male answered cautiously.

  
**Engel –** Do you have a good reason disturbing me in the middle of work?

  
“Well... sorry about that... I’m calling in because I’ll be arriving tomorrow at Dawn and ummm...” Lucifer began.

  
**Engel –** That’s early... did you get yourself in trouble again?

  
“No... not really... well, you see... I was on my way back there and you can’t believe what happened...” Lucifer said trying to stay calm as possible, he doesn’t want to sent his Best Friend’s temper up again.

  
**Engel –** What did you get yourself into? If you got caught by the Marines you’re on your own.

  
“No! Not that... I ended up in a Huge Pirate Ship... A Rookie Pirate Ship but it’s good.” Lucifer protested vehemently.

  
  
**Engel –** And you called me why?

  
“I was asked to join the Crew... I know we’re planning on starting our own Crew but, Hell... These guys are stronger than any normal Pirate, Two are Devil Fruit eaters. We don’t stand a chance if we meet some other Pirates out here in the Grand Line.” Lucifer explained.

  
He heard a sigh at the other line, he knew his best friend is a little annoyed

  
**Engel –** Fine... we’ll talk more about this tomorrow once you and this Pirate Crew Arrives here in Lumina Isle.

  
“Yeah, sure I’ll let them know... Bye...” Lucifer stated as he hang up.

  
He got lucky that his Best Friend didn’t explode from anger, and he’s sure as hell the guy will be talking to his other two friends.

  
**[TIMESKIP, THE NEXT DAY]**

 **  
** People at the docks of Lumina Isle paused from working to look at the Majestic Ship at the Port, the ship is a little intimidating because of the Blue Dragon Figurehead. What surprised the people on the Port is that a familiar Blond Swordsman climbed down from the ship along with three others, One is a Giant Teen, a Strawhatted teen and a Younger Strawberry Blond Teen who was wearing a Blue Captain’s Coat.

  
“Abel... Me and Roger are going to restock the ship, you go and talk to Lucifer’s friend. Don’t start trouble.” The Giant Teen rumbled while grabbing the Strawhatted Teen by the scruff of his shirt.

  
The Strawberry Blond Teen smiled and nodded then following the blond swordsman.

  
**[LUX INN]**

 **  
** “It’s over here Captain Silvers...” Lucifer called out as he leads the way to the Simple looking Inn and grinned mischievously. “HONEY I’M HOME!”

  
The Strawberry Blond Captain trotted beside the Blond Swordsman, Abel refrained from wincing as a foot made its contact on Lucifer’s face.

  
“SHUT UP, YOU LAZY CRAP!” An Angry voice snapped out.

  
Lucifer went flying on the street across from the Inn, Abel had kept his cool and not turning around crying for Eddie to come back. Now he’s not a coward but there are times that he couldn’t help but be a little scared of violent people.

  
“Ah! Do Pardon my violent greetings, Sir...” The Dark Haired Male in a Black Chef’s clothing.

  
Abel turned to face the Older Looking Male in front of him, the guy is in his 20s and had dark coloured hair tied in half ponytail and sharp almond shaped bronze brown eyes.

  
“Umm... Hello...” He squeaked.

  
“Don’t be scared, I never meant to do that... My Name is Valente Engel, Childhood friend of Lucifer, I’m a Chef of this Inn.” The Dark Haired Male stated calmly.

  
“I’m Silvers Abel, Captain of the Blue Stream Pirate. Nice to meet you Mister Engel.” Abel stated curtly albeit nervously.

  
“Please do have a seat and let’s have a talk.” Engel stated.

  
**[30 MINUTES LATER]**

 **  
** Another Male came in the Inn and Abel had to double look, the guy who just had entered had the same face as Engel although this one is cheerful, which is a little disturbing since he got used on Engel’s calm and impassive Facade.

  
“Hello there...” The New Person Greeted in a cheerful manner.

  
“Err... Hi?” Abel said a little unsurely.

  
“That Moron’s name is Valente Angelo, he’s a Marksman. Don’t mind him.” Engel said in a deadpan tone.

  
The man, named Angelo pouted and whined which reminded Abel of Roger.

  
“Engel-san, please be a little polite right in front of the Guest.” Another Dark Haired Male entered, this one had red eyes and gentle features.

  
“That man is Fujimaki Akira, an Archaeologist.” Engel stated gruffly.

  
Abel bowed in greetings and said his own name, the Archaeologist just smiled and stated that it was alright. A little later Lucifer came back.

  
“So... what is this I heard that Lucifer is being invited to a crew?” Angelo asked digging in his breakfast.

  
Abel Perked up and said

  
“Oh... that, I asked if He could join our Crew. We’re sailing around the world and discover new things and all, we’re just waiting for his decision since he wanted to discuss these things with you.”

  
Engel turned to look at Lucifer who tried shrink from his place, beside Akira.

  
“W-Well... since we’re planning on sailing in the seas, why not join a Crew who is starting to sail, besides we’re going in the same direction as them.” Lucifer squeaked.

  
Engel rubbed his temple and tried to swallow the information, well... they’ve been planning to set sail since they were kids, they trained hard and start hoarding money as much as they could. And Lucifer just had to meet a Crew of starters, but still... he did said that these starters are not normal so might as go with it.

  
“Fine... we’re planning on sailing anyways.” He sighed. “When are we leaving?”

  
Abel hummed for a moment and grinned

  
“Well... If you’re ready to go, we’ll be leaving by Noon.”

  
“We got all we need, we’ve been preparing since we were 15... though we will be moving some stuff in your ship.” Akira stated calmly.

  
“That’s fine, we still got time to move things.” Abel chirped.

  
**[2 HOURS OF MOVING LATER]**

 **  
** Angelo and Lucifer huffed and puffed as they did all the heavy lifting, all their belongings are moved in the Blue Stream.

  
“ _*Huff* *Huff*_ That’s the last of them...” Lucifer panted.

  
Rayleigh entered the Room and chuckled

  
“Looks like you lads needed a good training, if you want to be a Crew on this Ship you have to be tough and flexible.”

  
Cold chills ran down from Lucifer’s and Akira’s Spine, At the Kitchen Engel and Angelo shuddered they got a bad feeling on their stay here in this Ship.

  
**[AND THE BAD FEELING BECAME REAL]**

**[5 DAYS LATER]**

**  
** Eddie was looking at the quartet trying to run away and hide from the Dark King who is hell-bent on hunting and training them hard. Two days ago the Quartet knew the truth about the AER Trio and they’ve sworn that they’re not going to say anything unless the Permission was given.

  
“GOT YOU!” Rayleigh called out knocking Engel with an Armament Haki Coated Fist on the back.

  
“GYAAA!!!” Engel cried out as he was flung on the Sea Water.

  
“I’LL GET ‘IM!” Roger cried out as he dived off the ship to rescue the Cook.

  
Abel threw down a Rope Ladder, while Rayleigh is still hot on pursuit on the remaining ones.

  
“FOUND YOU!” Rayleigh called out somewhere inside the Ship.

  
“AAAAHHHH!!! NOOOO! MERCY! MERCY!” Lucifer’s voice cried out in pain.

  
Whatever happened in there Eddie doesn’t want to know he had to keep on a look out. Abel made himself useful and dragged a Blond Swordsman trapped in a Net. Eddie Cringed when Angelo came out crawling away from the door only to be grabbed by the Ankle by an evil looking Rayleigh

  
“You’re not going anywhere...” The Old Man said and dragged Angelo back inside.

  
“NOOOO!!! HAAALLLPPP!” Angelo cried as he was dragged back inside.

  
There were clashing and clattering inside the Ship and within 15 Minutes later Angelo was sailing in the air and landed on top of Lucifer.

  
“Now where that Historian would be hiding...” Rayleigh hummed and ghosted back inside the Ship.

  
There was only silence for over 30 Minutes, no one can hear anything...

  
“The Old Man is a Monster...” Lucifer wheezed and panted.

  
“Oh wait till he teach you Haki...” Abel chirped like nothing happened.

  
Angelo, Engel and Lucifer paled on what is to come for them.

  
**[6 WEEKS LATER]**

 **  
** The New Crew could only stare at the AER Trio and their new looks... Eddie had grown even taller and buffer, Roger Had Grown into a fine well-built man and Abel... well... The Captain looked even more feminine but Leaner and had a Slight Built though on the Slim side.

  
“Well... this is Unexpected...” Moxie chuckled.

  
Moxie is the Crew’s Doctor and she came from the Winter Island, she’s a Devil Fruit User Inu Inu no Mi Fox Model...

  
Rayleigh sighed, he never expected this... Abel had grown, he looks just like Miss Rouge herself, He's got Miss Rouge's hair and curls. He's got her freckles and her lighter skin and her smile, but he's got Roger's eyes and the shape of his nose and jaw. And he has grown up and turn heads the same way his mother did; he's already on his way to be being just as beautiful as she was. It's just too bad Roger won't be here to put the fear of god into anyone that looks his way... but then again... Eddie is here... The Giant Male is very Protective, much like Edward Newgate would be... and there’s Roger, He may be a bit on a hyper and a trouble maker, but he’s no fool... Roger knows when to get serious and not, and he’s very Protective of the Younger Male. Both will Put Fear in every men and women who would even try and harm the Younger Captain.

  
“We’re heading to Water 7 and get us a Shipwright.” Abel called out cheerfully.

  
Eddie just sighed and nodded, they needed a Shipwright...

  
“Let’s head to Water 7... Home to the Shipwrights...”

  
“We’ll be there within 5 days...” Roger called out as he began to stir the ship.

  
“I know a Person who’ll be your Shipwright...” Akira stated.

  
**[WATER 7]**

 **  
** Germain sighed... everything is so dull... for all his life he’d been here, working hard and fixing and Upgrading ships, he wondered what it was like to sail out there in the sea. Frankie is no longer around since he set sail along with the Strawhats. Everything is Dull since then. No pirate crew had caught his attention no matter how hard he tries, Mayor Iceberg, Lady Kokoro and all the rest of the Shipwrights had been trying to convince him to find a Crew that  will interest him.

  
But no... nothing would interest him...

  
“Oy... I receive News that a Certain Ship is looking for a Shipwright...” Mayor Iceberg stated.

  
“Eh? Might be rookies... nothing interesting there.” Germain huffed.

  
Iceberg chuckled and shot back

  
“Ever heard of the Ship named ‘Blue Stream’?”

  
“The ship disappeared long ago before the war, the Last time it was seen is in Sabaody... it just vanished there.” Germain stated not interested.

  
“Then would it interest you that the said Ship is on its way here and the Captain of the Ship is looking for the Best Shipwright for the ‘Blue Stream’...” Iceberg countered.

  
Germain didn’t say a thing, until a Shark Fishman came in and said

  
“Come on Germain, you’ve been sulking here for quite a long time since Frankie went with the Strawhats... so why not give this Rookie Pirate a Chance and besides, you’ve been dreaming to see the Storm Bringer’s Ship, Right?”

  
“Yeah... but I never expected that the Ship would be sailing here, I thought it disappeared.” Germain stated. “Who’s the New Captain of the Ship anyways? Vince...”

  
The said man shrugged not knowing the answer

  
“Dunno... you have to see ‘im for yourself because I am going to see this New Captain of the Blue Stream.”

  
Iceberg chuckled and turned away

  
“The Ship will be here by the 4th Day so be prepared...”

  
**[5 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** Germain stared at the Ship, right in front of him, then to the effeminate Captain who was talking to Mayor Iceberg... Vincenzo was talking to the Dark King like they were old friend. A Ship that once owned by the Storm Bringer is now Owned by this Young Captain, a Rookie one at that. He had heard that the Blue Stream is a ship that is not easy to Control if the Captain is unfit to lead the ship and its crew. But this New Captain right in front of him managed the Ship without a Problem.

  
His thought was cut off when Mayor Iceberg pointed at him

  
“That man over there is Konigsmann Germain a Shipwright you’re looking for. Please take good care of him, he may be handful but he meant no harm at all.”

  
Germain doesn’t know whether to be insulted or not, he’s not a Child! He’s 25 Years old damn it! He flinched when the effeminate Captain looked at his way and waved a hand.

  
“Oi! Germain, don’t be rude come and meet your New Captain.” Vincenzo called out.

  
Grumbling he approached the Captain and noticed at how young he looked.

  
“Hello...” He rumbled.

  
“Hi there, I’m Silvers Abel. Nice to meet you.” The Young Captain smiled.

  
“Germain, you better be in your best behaviour while you’re in his ship, got it?” Mayor Iceberg called out.

  
“I know that!” Germain grounded.

  
The Purple haired Mayor chuckled and dumped the Blond Shipwright his duffel bag and tools

  
“Go and set sail, you idiot it’ll do you good.” The mayor chuckled.

  
**[SEVERAL HOURS LATER]**

 **  
** The Blue Stream sailed smoothly in the ocean after losing the marines that caught whiff of their presence in Water 7, the Bounty hasn’t been taken yet since the Crew hadn’t caused troubles yet. Germain and Vincenzo was introduced at the Crew and vice versa, Moxie the only Female in the Crew led the Fishman and the Shipwright to their room, they’ll pick up a little more crew for the ship, Rayleigh did said that he’ll be leaving soon once their First Bounty comes up, for now they’re free to roam and find more people before they’ll cause trouble.

  
**[A DAY LATER]**

 **  
** The Blue Stream is currently docked at an Island for Restocking the storage for the growing crew. Engel, Lucifer, Germain, Vincenzo, Moxie, Angelo and Akira are doing the Shopping, while Abel, Roger and Eddie are roaming the Town. Of course they’re Pirates and knew that peace won’t last long before

  
**_BOOM!_**

 ** _  
_** Several following explosion and a shaking ground alerted that the AER Trio got themselves in trouble and is currently fighting. The remaining 7 had their own trouble to deal with like... kicking Marine Butts. Soon enough they saw a running giant of a First Mate with Roger under his arm, the Effeminate Captain perched on the Running First Mate’s Shoulder smiling like nothing happened, and of course as Eddie run the ground shook at every stride he makes sending people on the ground.

  
They didn’t even have to sail long to find trouble...

  
**[5 DAYS LATER]**

 **  
** The Deck was filled with hard working crew, Germain is down in his workshop, Vincenzo was cleaning the Fish Tank, Engel is in the Kitchen with Akira, Lucifer was training some new comers, Angelo is on the lookout, Moxie is in her Clinic, Roger was talking and whining at Eddie, while the Giant Male is being mean at the Cheerful Navigator.

  
Abel is in his office doing paperwork studying the reports and lists that needed to be done. They’re on their way back to Sabaody to drop of the Dark King, Finding Crews for the Blue Stream had been easy than the Dark King had thought, now all he have to do is waiting for the Bounty.

  
And it didn’t take long when a New Crew Member came in, it was Jason one of Angelo’s Division Member, he was Holding a Rolled up papers and handed it over dutifully. Rayleigh took the papers and have a Good Look at it. And it didn’t take long before the Old Man is laughing at the Poster, and he was holding his Favourite Trio.

  
In the Bounty Paper the First one is Roger is grinning at the Camera like an airhead and have a Peace Sign (The Idiot!) and his First Bounty is High than an ordinary Pirate because he looked like the person whom was executed by the government long ago, his first bounty is a whooping 340, 000, 000 Beri, Next is Eddie the man was glaring down at the Cameraman, his bandana shadowing his eyes as his amber brown eyes glowed in the shadows giving off a menacing look and his First Bounty is 350, 000, 000 Beri, and the next one is Abel himself... Rayleigh had to facepalm... Abel was just smiling in the Picture like he didn’t even do anything but the Fire in the behind him said otherwise, but still... his mild mannered Son can’t tone down his charm since in the Background some Marines had hearts for eyes and his bounty is 360, 000, 000 Beri...

  
Their Bounties are too high for normal Pirates, maybe because of their looks. Probably because they look like the one that was executed long ago and the other two who died in the Summit War.

  
**[MARINEFORD]**

 **  
** Garp stared, and stared and stared, blinking and stared at the new rookie pirate’s bounties again... Sengoku is starting to worry for his old friend because he’s looking at the paper for quite some time now. Garp upon realization paled...

  
“Garp?” He called out worriedly.

  
In the Bounty Paper are three all too Familiar People although younger, though the one who seem to be the Captain is different. One who looked like a Younger Version of Roger, the next one had the same face as Whitebeard albeit Younger and the Next one is no doubt is the younger and strawberry blond version of Abel. The Names didn’t help at all, Oro D. Roger, Newgate Eddie and Silvers Abel.

  
“Arara, this is really unexpected...” Aokiji drawled out lazily.

  
“Don’t you think they look somewhat familiar, ne?” Kizaru drawled slowly.

  
What’s going on with the World, three supposedly dead people are back and younger and was causing trouble wherever they go...

  
**[RED FORCE]**

 **  
** Shanks just stared at the Main Three Bounties right in front of him, what he couldn’t believe are the People in the Bounty Poster.

  
“What the hell is going on? These people...” Shanks blubbered.

  
“You know ‘em Cap’n?” Benn asked curiously.

  
“Benn, don’t you think these three people in the Poster looks familiar?” Shanks asked looking at his First Mate.

  
The Dark Haired First Mate blinked and said

  
“Two are the only ones looked familiar to me, Cap’n...”

  
Benn picked up two Poster, one who looked like a Strawberry Blond and effeminate version of Ace and the Younger Whitebeard Look alike.

  
“But their names...” Yasopp added. “Don’t you think is a dead give away?”

  
Oro D. Roger, Newgate Eddie and Silvers Abel.... those are the names of the people in the News paper.

  
“They’re a bunch of rookie pirates... and look at their bounties, they’re much higher than Normal Pirates’ Bounties.” Lucky Roo stated munching on his meat.

  
What Shanks did get is

  
“When did that Old Coot have a Son?” He asked himself, Old Rayleigh have a lot of explaining to do.

  
Benn, Yasopp and Lucky Roo shrugged.

  
“Set sail! We’re heading to Sabaody... that Old Coot have a lot of explaining to do once we get there.” Shanks called out.

  
The crew began moving, heading towards Sabaody archipelago...

  
**[THOUSAND SUNNY]**

 **  
** “Hey, this one looks familiar...” Luffy said raising a Poster, one that had the Ace look alike in it though younger.

  
“Silvers Abel... Silvers...” Nami trailed off, until realization hits her. “Since when did the Dark King have a Son?”

  
“Last time we met him, he doesn’t have one.” Usopp added.

  
“Maybe he’s adopted?” Chopper supplied.

  
Luffy looked at the Bounty Poster even more closer and thought more about it, until one came in mind. And the Name did ring a bell at the back of his mind... Abel... he sure heard that name before. Then he remembered his Grandpa calling a name...

  
“AH!” Luffy shouted earning the attention of his crewmates.

  
“What’s wrong?” Zoro asked standing beside his Captain.

  
“I remembered something... there was a Guy who looks just like Ace only Older, he said he was his Ace’s Big Brother before he... Before he died...” Luffy answered though he looked saddened mentioning the last part.

  
The sad look on Luffy’s face alarmed the crew, He might be remembering the incident at the summit war, the look of horror in Ace’s face is too much to bear. And the Person who saved his Older Brother looks much like Ace only older, it was like Ace was seeing himself got killed right in front of him.

  
“I think Grandpa called him Abel too...” Luffy continued as his face contorted into that of someone Mourning.

  
“Luffy-” Robin began she doesn’t want her captain to look like this.

  
“He said he has never been a Good Older Brother to Ace... but... but he came for Ace and saved Ace from dying... He apologized to Ace for not being there when Ace needed him the most... He died for Ace in the War... and Ace... he never properly met his Big Brother...” Luffy stated sadly wiping stray tears away, remembering how much in pain Ace was on that day.

  
The crew didn’t utter a thing, knowing what it felt like to lose someone so dear to you even if you haven’t met them properly. But this person Luffy had mentioned, he did what most Older Siblings would do for their younger ones...

  
“But then this guy... Silvers Abel...” Sanji stated quietly.

  
“Maybe another Sibling who was taken in by another Family, it’s always possible of having a Sibling taken by another Family and this guy, Silvers Abel. Rayleigh-san might have taken him in.” Brook stated.

  
“What do we do, Luffy?” Usopp asked.

  
Luffy smiled at his crew and said

  
“We’ll meet him soon enough, right now... let’s head for Zou...”

  
And the crew agreed... they’ll meet the Rookies soon enough.

  
**[MOBY DICK]**

 **  
** Everyone stared at the Bounty Posters pinned in the Board, they can’t believe what they were seeing, Marco can’t believe what he was seeing either. He had sailed longer than some of his Siblings and meet people, especially the Late Pirate King Gol D. Roger. And these Bounty Poster is not helping him at all... Three People bearing the same Faces of the three dead Pirates, but the thing is, they look younger. He risked a glance at Ace who was staring at the Poster of a Pirate who looked like a 20 years old version of himself only in a long Strawberry Blond hair and wearing a Blue Captain Coat.

  
“What the Actual fuck?” Ace mumbled still staring at the Poster.

  
“Are they really rookies?” Jozu asked curiously.

  
“Their Bounties are higher than Normal ones.” Blenheim added.

  
But they still couldn’t believe what they’re seeing...

  
“Silvers Abel... did Rayleigh have a Son?” Haruta asked.

  
“But he looks nothing like Rayleigh at all, let alone Missus Shakky. If there’s someone he looks like, that’d be Ace only the Guy is Strawberry Blond and almost Feminine in looks...” Namur Piped up.

  
Ace shook his head, he couldn’t believe this. His Big Brother didn’t mention a Younger Brother at all, but then... Who is this Silvers Abel and why does he have the same name as his Late Older Brother?

  
**[BALTIGO]**

 **  
** Dragon stared at the Bounty Posters flatly, New Rookie Pirates are causing a stir just because they looked like those People who died One who was executed long ago and the other two looked like those Pirates who died in the Summit War. He had no idea what is going on but he couldn’t help but be amused at the pandemonium going on in the World Government because of this New Pirate Crew...

  
Silvers Abel

Newgate Eddie

Oro D. Roger

  
All three bearing resemblance to the ones who died by the hands of the Marines... and two of the three are Devil Fruit user. The ship that they own is causing terror to any who sees it... The Blue Stream... The Very Ship of the Storm Bringer...

  
“You seemed amused.” Ivankov stated as he/she stood beside the Boss of the Revolutionary.

  
The Okama looked at the Poster that Dragon was looking at and hummed

  
“I don’t know what’s going on but the World Government is in Pandemonium because of these three.”

  
“They really looked like them... right Dragon-san?” Sabo asked standing besides his Boss.

  
Dragon smirked and said

  
“Indeed, Fate do have many surprises and these three are the proof of it... we shall see what kind of chaos they’ll bring to the World and the Government.”

  
He turned away and added

  
“Keep an eye out for these Rookies, make sure no one gets in their way...”

  
**[SABAODY, SHAKKY’S RIP-OFF BAR]**

 **  
** Shakky chuckled at the Bounty Poster she received, her Boys are doing just fine in the seas causing ruckus and getting in trouble, they’re a lively bunch after all. Rayleigh would be home soon since the Boys have their first bounty, and she must say... Abel did retain his Beauty, Rouge would be very Proud of her Boy.

  
“What trouble are you going to cause this time... Abel...” She hummed to herself and pinned the Bounty Posters on the Board.

  
**[BLUE STREAM]**

 **  
** Abel Pinned the Hibiscus Flower on the Left Side of his head just above his left ear. Moxie decided to plant a Hibiscus Plant in the Deck, she said to liven up the Place and Abel had no qualms with it, he just plucked a flower and pinned it at the side of his head. Rayleigh couldn’t help but see Missus Rouge in Abel rather than Roger.

  
The said Young Adult was chatting away with Eddie who just indulge the young Captain, Abel was wearing a Light Blue Loose Kimono with Purple Butterfly Design and Bright Pink Floral Patterns, underneath the Kimono is a loose White V-neck Shirt, Blue Sash wrapped around on his hip and tied onto a ribbon on the Left Side, White Silk Pants, and a Pair of Sandals. On his shoulder is the Blue Captain’s Coat. His hair is tied by a Red Ribbon in a loose ponytail

  
Abel is truly a sight to see, no one would take him seriously if he claims to be a Captain but the Blue Captain’s Coat is a Proof that he is a Captain.

  
Now as for the Flag of the Ship, The skull itself was the standard skull and crossbones, though it looked like the skull was sitting on the bones, the right side of a skull with a white sea foam surrounded by an Ocean Wave curling in the top right of the skull and the left side of the skull, the same pattern as the right side the Ocean Wave curling at the bottom left of the jaw.

  
Truly a unique design for a Flag.

  
This ship and its crew are truly unique people and Rayleigh wanted nothing more but the Best for the Child he had raised for a short time, he had treated Abel like his own Son and he won’t admit it but he had grown fond of Edward’s and Roger’s look alike.

  
“We’re close back on Sabaody! Pops!” Abel called out by the Figure head.

  
Well... his departure is closing in, he’ll watch his son sail on his own along with his Crew.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
